After All
by Jezebel Whitlock
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been friends for years. Bella is in love with him but he can't see it. Will Jasper ever see what's waiting for him before it's too late? A/H
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my new story. It's been nagging at me to write for a while so I thoguht I would write it.**

**Enjoy. **

Prologue

_**Bella**_

**Present Day**

Forks, Washington.

The small, boring town I swore I would never return to. There is only one reason I am going back: Emmett's wedding. Of course, both Rosalie and Emmett threaten to drag my ass back if I don't come so I don't have a choice in the matter.

Sitting on the plane, staring out the window, I watch as it slowly descends in Seattle. I don't know who is picking me up and I guess it doesn't really matter.

My heart starts beating at the prospect of seeing Jasper again. Looking down at the ring on my left hand, I don't know whether I should leave it on or move it to my right hand. I don't want to ruin anything on Emmett's wedding. Rosalie loves the spot light and would have my ass if she thought anyone was going to take it from her.

I personally hate being the centre of attention, so I knew it was better to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone.

The pilot's voice comes on above us, telling us we were now allowed to remove our seatbelts and leave the plane.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly move the ring onto my other hand and made me way out.

Charlie is waiting for me with Rosalie. Should have known Rosalie would come. She throws herself at me the minute I came into view, shrieking, "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

I chuckle and hug her hard. I am so happy to see her. "You look beautiful, Rose. As always,"

"Pfft. You look incredible. College life must be doing you some good." She winks.

"Not so much college as my crazy roommate that insisted I change."

"Well, it's about time." Rose says.

I shake my head and walk over to Charlie. He waits patiently as I said hello to my best friend. "Hi, Dad." I throw myself into his arms, breathing in his familiar scent. He is dressed in his usual plaid jacket and jeans.

"It's good to have you back, Bells. We've missed you at home."

"I've missed you too."

He smiles. "Let's go home."

I smile and nod, my stomach churning all the way back.

_**Jasper **_

It is strange to be back in Forks. It's been six years since I've been back. I probably wouldn't have come back if not for Emmett's wedding.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Emmett was marrying his high school sweetheart, but it was. Last I heard Em and Rose broke up after graduation. One day they're telling me they broke up, the next, bam! Em and Rose are getting married and Emmett wants me to be his best man.

So here I am, six years later, standing outside the Swan house, waiting for Emmett to open the door.

"Jazz, man! You're back!"

"Of course I'm back." I laugh at him. "My best friend is getting married."

"Come in." Emmett holds the door open. I step inside, looking around. The house looks almost the same since the last time I was here. I can picture Emmett and Charlie watching the game in the living room, yelling at the screen, while Bella stands in the kitchen, swaying her hips to the music as she makes dinner.

"Is Bella coming home for the wedding?" I ask. It seems even longer since I last saw Bella. She did everything she could to avoid me in my senior year. I always regretted what happened between us.

"Of course, man. Rosie threatened to drag her ass back here if she didn't come. And you know how Rose gets when she wants something."

Did I ever. Rose was a force to be reckoned with.

"Dad and Rose went to pick her up from the airport." Emmett says.

"How is Bella?" I ask tentatively.

"She's great man. Really happy. I think her boyfriend is the reason why."

"Bella has a boyfriend?" I muse. The thought of little Bella Swan having a boyfriend was a strange thought.

"Yeah. They've been going out for almost two years now." Emmett says. "Apparently the guy is going into medicine, like his dad."

"You wanna beer?" he asks.

I nod and follow him into the kitchen. Emmett takes a beer out of the fridge and hands it to me. "To new beginnings." I toast.

"And to old friends," Emmett adds.

"Cheers." We clink bottles until we hear a car drive up.

Emmett puts the bottle down and goes to the door. "Bella boo!"

Bella shrieks with laughter as Emmett picks her up and swings her around. "Emmett, what did we talk about?" Bella's voice drifts to my ears. She sounds amused at, what I am assuming is Emmett's pout.

"Sorry, Bella. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Emmy bear."

I smile at their childhood nicknames. When I walk out of the kitchen, and see Bella for the first time, I can't believe my eyes. She doesn't look anything like the girl from my memory.

This Bella is... beautiful. Her mahogany hair hung to the middle of her back, layered with red highlights. The huge glasses she used to wear are replaced with contacts and she no longer wears baggy clothes but a formfitting blue dress with leggings.

Rosalie nudges my arm.

Breaking out of my head, I say hello. "Hi, Bella."

"Hello, Jasper." She says in a detached voice. "It's nice to see you."

I wince at the monotone. She really must hate me. I never meant to hurt her. I sigh, shaking my head when Emmett's voice penetrates my thoughts.

"So when do we get to meet the boyfriend?"

Bella laughs. "Soon," She promises. "He'll be here a couple of days before the wedding. He's bringing his sister. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Rose cuts in. "The more the merrier."

"Great." Bella grins.

I see the ring on Bella's right hand and fear courses through me. It is too extravagant to be a normal ring. Is Bella getting married as well?

Swallowing back pain, I smile and pretend everything is okay.

**Updates will happen once a week on Tuesday.**

**In the meantime: Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. It's out early because I don't know how busy my week is going to get. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

_**September 2004**_

"Bella Boo!"

I raise my head from my pillow and push the blanket off so I can see. Emmett is standing at the door, already dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Glancing at the clock, I groan and pull my blanket back over my head. "Emmett, it's six thirty in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I'm too excited to sleep." He says pouncing on me.

I shriek. "Emmett!" he starts tickling me and I gasp, laughing and squealing. "St-stop Emmett,"

"It's time to get up, Bella boo."

"I don't wanna." I moan and pull the blankets up. It is only September and already it is getting cool outside.

"Yeah, well. If you don't, Dad is going to set the kitchen on fire."

I sit up and look at him. "What is Dad doing in the kitchen in the first place?" I ask suspiciously.

Emmett chuckles. "He wants to make a special breakfast for us. First day back and all,"

"Why exactly are you up at six thirty?" I ask. "I'm usually the one that has to drag your ass up to get ready for school."

He shrugs. "Coach wants us to start early this year. Start training."

I roll my eyes. "And you're waking me up early _because_?"

"I'm driving you to school." He says. "Unless you want a ride with Dad. I'm sure he'd be happy to take you."

I shudder at the horror. Getting dropped off in the cruiser is the worst idea possible. It is _so_ embarrassing.

"Alright, I'm going." I shove him out the door. "Get out so I can get ready."

He grins and leaves, shutting the door behind him. I get out of bed, grab my toiletries and head to the bathroom. Sharing a bathroom with two men is seriously the most disgusting thing in the world. Being the only female in the house is sometimes worse. Thank God for Rose. If I didn't have her, I'd have gone crazy, despite my appreciation for sports.

I snicker at that. I brush my teeth, wash my face and comb out my hair. It looks like a raccoon died on my head.

What a great way to start the first day of junior year. I sigh and head to get ready.

When I walk downstairs, my nose flares at the smell of something burning. I groan. "What happened?" I ask, walking into the kitchen.

"Dad was trying to make pancakes. He burned them."

I go and inspect the damage. "That doesn't look good."

Charlie sighs. "Now I remember why I never cook."

"Why don't you just take Sue up on those cooking lessons?" I ask. "Once Em and I leave, you'll be all on your own."

"No. I'll have Sue." He argues.

"Sue's not going to want to cook for you every day, Dad." Emmett says, stuffing a bagel in his mouth.

Charlie grumbles something under his breath. "All right. Well, I have to get to the station. You two be good and stay out of trouble."

"Emmett's the one that causes the trouble."

Emmett sticks his tongue out like a five year old. I chuckle.

"Just be good today. I don't want to get a call from the school to hear that you accidentally set something on fire."

"Aww, come on. That was one time. And it was Jasper's fault."

I laugh. Charlie doesn't find it amusing. With one last glance at the two of us, he leaves the house.

"Speaking of Jasper, he's back. I talked to him yesterday."

"Really?" I jump up enthusiastically. I haven't seen Jasper all summer. He went to Texas to visit his grandparents. "Let's go then. I wanna see Jasper."

Jasper is my closest friend besides Rose. We've been friends for years. I remember the first time I saw him. I literally ran into him. Suffice to say, it was an embarrassing introduction.

FLASHBACK

_Charlie had taken Emmett and me to the grocery store. I was ten and Emmett was eleven. Charlie was walking through the produce section while Emmett and I snuck away to find a cereal. We knew from experience that it was better not to have Charlie cook anything for us in the morning. _

"_Ohh, Lucky Charms." Emmett reached up and grabbed the box. I pouted. _

_Even at eleven Emmett was a giant. I strained to reach the box of Count Chocula but I was too small. _

"_Emmett, can you get me the—" I stopped and looked around. Emmett was gone. "Emmett?" I called. "Emmett?" _

_I got annoyed. More often than not, Emmett always forgot me. I went searching for him when I slipped on the wet ground. I tried to catch myself, to no avail. Instead, I toppled backwards, running into someone. I banged my head on a knee and groaned, rubbing my head. _

_I stayed lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling of the grocery store. A hand came out and helped me up. I brushed myself down before looking up, meeting bright blue eyes. A mop of curly honey blond hair had fallen in front of his eyes and he was staring at me. _

"_I'm so sorry." I apologized right away. _

_He chuckled. He had such a nice laugh. "It's okay." He said. "I'm Jasper Whitlock." He held out his hand. _

_I bit my lip and took it. "Bella—"_

"_Bella?" Emmett called. He came up the aisle and glared at Jasper suspiciously. "Who are you?" He demanded. He was always so protective. It was annoying. _

"_This is Jasper. I slipped on the wet ground and knocked him over." I mumbled, blushing. _

_Emmett stared at me for a minute before he burst out laughing. I blushed even more at his words. "Only you, Bella." _

_I wanted to kick him. _

"_I'm Emmett Swan. This is my kid sister, Bella." _

"_Hey! I'm not a kid!" I protested. _

"_Whatever you say, Bella boo." _

_Jasper was smiling. "It's nice to meet you both."_

"_Bella? Emmett?" Charlie called. _

"_We have to go. It was nice meeting you." Emmett grabbed my hand. "See you around Jasper."_

END.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Emmett asks as he parks the car in the school parking lot. I blink, surprised. I didn't even realize we left the house.

"The first time we met Jasper." I admit.

Emmett laughs.

I pout. "It's not funny."

"Actually, it really is." He can't stop laughing. "Who would have thought the boy you ran into in a grocery store would become one of my best friends?"

I elbow him in the gut. He grins.

"Aw, speak of the devil." I look in the direction he's looking. Jasper walks towards us, a cocky smile on his face. He looks so much older than he did before he left.

I run to Jasper, throwing my arms around his neck. "Jasper." I breathe in his scent. He smells incredible. Jasper's arms come around me and he squeezes me hard.

"I've missed you." I kiss his cheek and study him. He's got a tan and his blue eyes are sparkling with mischief.

"I've missed you too, little swan."

"How was your summer?" I ask, taking my bag from Emmett. I must have dropped it when I ran to Jasper.

"It was great." He smiles. "What about you?"

"Bella and I went to visit Renee." Emmett says. "You can imagine how that went."

Jasper frowns. "That's too bad."

Renee has been a completely different person since she married Phil. She's still as scatterbrained as ever but there's something about her that neither of us like. Maybe it's the fact that she abandoned us when she married the man. Phil hates kids. He only has to put up with us a couple of weeks in the summers and sometimes at holidays but even then he behaves like an ass.

"Has anyone seen Rose yet?" Emmett asks.

"Last I saw her, she was in the office. Apparently they took her out of mechanical engineering so now she's fighting with Ms. Cope to get back in." Jasper explains.

"Why would they take her out of it in the first place?" I wonder, staring at Emmett. I knew this would make Rose pissed off and a pissed off Rose is a scary Rose.

Jasper shrugs. He puts his arm around me and leads me towards the school. "So, you ready for junior year?" He asks.

"Of course." I smile. "What about you, Mr. Whitlock? You prepared for the stress of being a senior?"

"Nah."

"That attitude of yours is going to get you into trouble." I warn.

"You think I can't handle it?" He asks with a smirk.

"I never said that."

"But you think it."

"What are you? A mind reader now?"

"No. I just know you, Miss. Swan."

"Hey, Jasper!" Jessica Stanley runs up with Holly Mitchells and smiles at him.

Jasper's arm slips from my shoulders. "Good morning, ladies. Did you have a good summer?" He asks in a seductive voice.

"It was fabulous." Holly breathes.

"Mmm. Mine too. But it was so lonely without you." Jessica says.

I sigh and take my bag. I walk to the picnic bench and throw my things down, aggravated. I sit down and rest my head on my arms.

"You alright, Bella?" Rose asks, sitting down across from me.

"Bitch one and two has already sunk their claws into Jasper." I say.

Rose watches what I assume is Jasper. She shakes her head. "Honestly, that boy is even worse than most the guys in this school."

"He's probably slept with most of the girls in this school than most guys have ever dreamed of." I wonder if this makes sense.

One thing about Jasper that I didn't like was the way he slept around with any girl he could get his hands on. I don't think there has ever been a time when he's had a normal, long term relationship.

It's embarrassing to admit that Jasper has no problem splitting up a happy couple, sleep with the girl once, and then dump her again.

That's not to say Jasper is a completely cold hearted bastard. He's got a heart... somewhere. I just think he's trying to protect it.

Once upon a time—Okay, it was only three years ago—Jasper met and fell in love with a girl. It was the usual story: boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, girl is a senior whose boyfriend breaks up with girl, girl uses boy to get said boyfriend back, jealousy works, girl gets boyfriend back, leaving boy in a heap on the floor that best friend has to pick up the pieces from.

Jasper was a freshman when that happened and totally inexperienced with girls so he had no idea that he was being used.

After that... incident, Jasper built a wall around his heart and refused to let anybody in. He is happy to sleep around with girls, committed or not.

Thankfully, he stays away from the sluts. He knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into.

"Thank God, Emmett is a one woman man." Rosalie says.

"Touché." I agree. "If I had to come home and hear him going at it with a different girl every day, I think I'd move out."

"Hey Bella." I stiffen at the voice and turn around to see Lauren Mallory standing there with a wide smile across her ugly face.

"What do you want Lauren?" I ask stiffly.

"I was just wondering where you got those hideous clothes from. I'm sure the hobo you stole them from would appreciate them back."

"Go to hell, Lauren." Rosalie says. "Get out of here."

"Why are you standing up for the geek, Rosalie? I thought you had so much more class than that." Lauren shakes her head in a condescending way.

"I'd shut that mouth of yours before you find you can't use it." Rosalie threatens.

I pull my glasses off, suddenly wishing I put my contacts in. But they are so uncomfortable and frustrating to put in.

Lauren turns and shakes her ass in a way she thinks is seductive but in reality... isn't.

"You really should just ignore her." Rosalie says sympathetically. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

I smile weakly, knowing she's trying.

"Don't worry about her, Bella."

I nod and take out of schedule. "What have you got first?" Rosalie asks.

"Uh, English with Mr. Mason." I say. "Didn't Jasper have Mr. Mason last year?"

Rosalie nods. "He's a fair teacher." She says.

"Come on. We're going to be late." Rosalie stands up, looking every bit like a model, and heads toward the school. I follow, feeling more like the hunchback of Notre dame, compared to her.

~*~*~*~

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough. I spent most of the morning either ignoring the snide remarks about how I looked or being invisible by everyone.

I grab a sandwich, the most appealing item there, when I trip over something. I know that this time it wasn't me tripping over nothing. I look up and see Lauren staring down at me with an innocent look. "Oops. Sorry Swan."

I know she isn't the least bit sorry. I move to stand up when something else is dumped on my head. I freeze as a string of spaghetti slides down my face.

Swallowing back tears, I ignore the laughs. I struggle to stand when someone grabs my arm and helps me up. I look at Rosalie. Her eyes are blazing with anger. "Are you okay, Bella?" She asks, keeping a firm hold on my arm.

I nod, staring at the floor as the tears start. I look around for my glasses, unsurprised when I see them on the floor and the lens broken.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"You don't have to do this, Rose." I whisper. The cafeteria is still laughing at the sight of me.

"Yes. I do."

Emmett and Jasper are waiting for us outside the door. Apparently they saw what happened. "Baby bells, are you okay?" Emmett asks.

I nod but Jasper has seen the tears in my eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Bella." Rosalie says, leading me towards the bathroom.

"Rose, I have nothing to wear." I really don't want to smell like spaghetti all day, either.

She ignores me and locks the door when we reach the bathroom. I know she's still angry. She sits me down. "Take off your sweater."

I blush in embarrassment and shake my head.

"Do it, Isabella, or I'll do it for you. And trust me, you don't want me to." She threatens.

I sigh and pull off my sweater. I sit in front of her in my plain black cotton bra. I cross my arms across my chest, unable to look at her. She is looking through her bag and pulls out a dark blue, long sleeved shirt.

"I keep this around for this exact reason." Rosalie explains.

"You don't have to do this, Rose."

"Bella, you are my best friend. You don't deserve this." She turns on the water and points to the sink.

"Stick your head under it."

Fifteen minutes later, my hair is as clean as it can be under the circumstances and I'm dressed in the blue shirt.

"Do you have your contacts?" Rosalie asks.

I nod and point to my bag. "First pocket." Staring at myself in the mirror, I feel naked, despite the shirt.

Rosalie hands me the box and I struggle to put them in. When I do, I feel better. "Thanks Rose."

"Let's get out of here." She suggests.

I grab my bag and follow her out. Emmett and Jasper are waiting outside the door. "Hey, baby Bells. Are you feeling better?" Emmett asks, throwing his huge jacket over me.

I nod and smile weakly as I put my arms through the jacket.

"Looks like Rose got all the sauce out of your hair." Jasper comments.

"She's a life saver." I say.

"Yep." Emmett pulls her into his arms and plants a loud, sloppy kiss on her lips. "And that's what I love her for."

Rosalie laughs and wraps her arm around him.

"You going to be okay, Bella?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, Emmett." I answer.

"Good."

Jasper puts his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Bella. I'll take you to class."

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. He's so warm and I feel so comfortable. "Have you got another pair of glasses at home?" He asks. "Your other pair are broken beyond repair."

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

"Does Charlie know about what's been happening here?" He asks.

I hesitate. No, Charlie doesn't know and I don't want him to know either. I've managed to blackmail Emmett into not telling Charlie but I know he doesn't agree with me.

"Bella?" Jasper probes.

"Oh. Yes, Charlie knows." I lie.

"I don't believe you." Damn. Only Jasper is able to see past my lies. There is only one other person who can do that: Emmett.

"He does. Don't worry." I look him straight in the eye. I've learned that when you avoid the eyes when you're lying, it makes it obvious. Look the person in the eye, people will believe you're telling the truth. It's a little trick I learned from Emmett. He is the master of lying.

Jasper sighs. "If you say so."

The rest of the day sucks and I just can't wait to get home and curl up on my bed. I just want to cry for everything that's gone wrong. My life is so miserable.

**A/N: So that's all. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be out either Monday or Tuesday. **

**Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**Previously…**

"_He does. Don't worry." I look him straight in the eye. I've learned that when you avoid the eyes when you're lying, it makes it obvious. Look the person in the eye, people will believe you're telling the truth. It's a little trick I learned from Emmett. He is the master of lying. _

_Jasper sighs. "If you say so." _

_The rest of the day sucks and I just can't wait to get home and curl up on my bed. I just want to cry for everything that's gone wrong. My life is so miserable._

***

Chapter 2

After that first day, I learned to start bringing extra clothes to school. Emmett and Jasper tries to keep me away from Lauren and anyone else who blatantly express their dislike for me but it doesn't stop the pranks.

I begin closing in on myself, ignoring everyone. Jasper tries to bring me out of my shell but even he can't do it. I really can't understand what it was they didn't like. I haven't done anything to them. I sigh and stare out the window.

Tomorrow is my birthday and I don't know what I was going to do. Usually I would hang out with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett during the day and then Charlie would take us out for dinner but Emmett has football practice all day and Rose has the flu.

"Bella?"

I look up from the book I am pretending to read and glance at Jasper. I don't even hear him come in. "Hi, Jasper." I smile.

"Watcha doing?" He asks falling over the back of the couch, his head landing in my lap.

"Reading." I say, running my fingers through his blond curls.

"Huh. Sounds boring." He says.

"Thanks, Jasper."

He beams, apparently not catching the sarcasm.

"Emmett's not here, if you're looking for him." I say. "He went to play nurse for Rosalie."

Jasper chuckles. "I know. I talked to him already." He says. "I came to ask you what your plans are for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

He nods.

"I dunno." I answer, putting the book down. "Why?"

"I want to take you out to celebrate your birthday." He says. "You're turning seventeen and you shouldn't have to sit at home doing nothing."

I smile appreciatively. "That's nice Jasper, but I don't think Charlie's going to let me." I say.

He shakes his head and sits up. My hand slips down and into my lap. "I talked to Charlie already. As long as I bring you back at curfew, I can do anything I want."

"Thanks Jasper." I say. "But I think I just want to stay home and relax tomorrow."

He shakes his head. "No one wants to do nothing on their birthday." He says. "And as official best friend, it is my duty to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Official best friend?" I laugh.

Jasper pouts. "Please? Cut me some slack. I've got everything perfectly planned out."

He knows I am susceptible to his pout and I give in without much of a fight. "Fine," I say. "But nothing extravagant, please,"

"No extravagance whatsoever." He promises. Jasper smiles widely, pleased with himself and leans in to kiss my cheek. "It will be fun. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." I smile.

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asks, lying down again.

"I don't know. Charlie's working the overnight shift and I'm pretty sure Emmett will be staying with Rose so I'm here alone."

He frowns. "All alone?"

"I'm used to it by now, Jazz." I try to smile but I can't help but feel lonely.

"Hmm. That won't do at all." He shakes his head. "Why don't we order a pizza and we can watch old movies?"

"You don't have to stay with me tonight, Jasper. It's Friday night. I'm sure you have a night of sexcapades planned."

Jasper sits up. "You're my best friend, Bella. Those girls don't mean half as much to me as you do."

My stomach flutters at his admittance. "Really?"

He nods. "You should know that by now, Baby Bells."

I smack him in the head. "Don't call me that."

He grins widely. "What do ya say, Bells? Will you spend the night with me?"

I sigh and nod.

"Awesome. You order the pizza and... I have to go make a call."

"Are you seriously ditching a girl for me tonight?" I ask.

"Uh... maybe?"

I shake my head. "You don't have to stay with me, Jasper. I know you're probably dying to go out and see this girl."

Jasper hesitates, staring at me. I stare back at him. "You sure?"

My heart drops to my stomach but I fight back the pain and smile tightly. "I'm sure, Jasper. Go ahead."

He smiles widely and kisses my cheek. "You are the best."

I watch him go, listening to the sounds of the door closing. I curl up on the sofa, clutching the pillow to my chest and cry.

***** **

I wake up the next morning, stiff and aching. I fell asleep on the couch. I look at the clock on the side table and groan. It is five thirty.

"Happy birthday to me," I mumble, before getting up and heading upstairs. I look at myself in the mirror when I walk into the bathroom. I grimace and wash my face. My eyes are red and puffy still from all the crying, my cheeks were covered in tear stains and there are circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep.

Rolling my shoulders as I brush my teeth, I sigh. I could really use a massage, I think offhandedly.

Jasper didn't say what time he was coming but I assume it will be early since we have to drive to wherever we're going. There is nothing to do in Forks.

Instead of getting ready for the day, I decide to lie in my bed. I could use a little bit more sleep but sleep doesn't come. Instead, I lie on my side and stare out the window, watching the sun rise. It is so beautiful, at least until the clouds covers them.

My phone beeps from somewhere on the floor. I crawl out of bed and look around. I don't remember where I threw it yesterday. I see it sticking out from under my jeans and pull it out. There is a text message from Jasper.

_See you 9. Dress casual. J _

I look at the clock again. It was already eight. Cursing, I don't realize how much time I wasted.

My phone beeps again.

_Don't have breakfast. I'm taking you out. J_

I smile and grab my toiletries from off my desk. For the third time, my phone beeps.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY. J_

I go and take a shower using my favourite strawberry scented shampoo. I change into a pair of jeans and a dark blue blouse. Checking the time, I notice I have ten minutes left. I blow dry my hair and pull it up into a ponytail.

I debate whether or not to put my contacts in but I hear a knock at the door. I forgo the contacts; grab my glasses and head downstairs to meet him.

Jasper is grinning like a Cheshire cat when I open the door.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Happy birthday," He pulls out a cupcake with a candle stuck in it. I stare at him with a surprise laugh.

"You didn't have to do that, Jasper."

"Nonsense," He lights the candle and holds it out for me. "Make a wish, Bella."

I bite my lip. I close my eyes and make a wish. _I wish Jasper would see what's waiting right in front of him. _

"So, what did you wish for?" He asks.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." I say with an innocent smile.

"Pfft. Whatever," He grins. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." I laugh as I grab my coat from the hook and follow him to the car.

He shrugs.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Mmm. No. It's a surprise."

"What is it with everyone and their surprises?"

"They're fun. And it's entertaining to watch you squirm when they're for you." Jasper smiles widely.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going for breakfast?" I ask. "Please?" I pout.

"We're going to the diner." He gives in.

I nod. My phone rings and I take it out of my pocket. "Hello?" I ask.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BELLS!" Emmett's voice booms and I have to hold it away from my ear to stop the ringing.

"Thanks Emmett." I smile.

"What are you up to today?"

"Jazz is taking me out somewhere." I answer. "Apparently he doesn't believe I should stay at home."

"And he's right."

I roll my eyes. "How's Rosalie?"

"She's feeling like crap. Hasn't stopped throwing up yet,"

"Ouch. Poor, Rose."

"She wants me to tell you happy birthday. And, she's got your present."

I groan. "I told Rose not to get me anything."

"And we didn't listen." Emmett says.

"Emmett!"

"Relax, Baby Bells."

"Goodbye, Emmett."

I close my phone and smile at Jasper. "Please tell me you didn't get me anything for my birthday?" I plead.

He shakes his head. "Nope. This is your birthday present."

"Well I appreciate that."

"I just know how you work, Bella."

The diner is full of people. Marcy smiles when we come inside. "Happy birthday, Bella," She says. "Charlie was just in. He told me." She adds when she sees the look on my face.

I blush. "Thanks, Marcy."

"What can I get you two?" She asks.

"Pancakes please," Jasper says.

"The usual," I reply.

Breakfast is quiet because I am trying to figure out where Jasper is taking me. My fidgeting is beginning to get on his nerves.

"Relax, Bella. You'll find out shortly, I promise."

I pout as Jasper pays for breakfast. "All right, let's go."

I stare out the window as Jasper drives through Port Angeles.

"Are we going to Seattle?" I ask with excitement.

Jasper laughs and nods. "Yes, Bella. We're going to Seattle."

I squeal. "Thank you!"

*******

The four hour drive to Seattle is spent by playing Would You Rather and fighting over what station to play.

We get to Seattle at one o'clock and go to the bookstore. "The bookstore?"

He nods and smiles. "I figured you could use a couple of new books. I saw you reading Wuthering Heights yesterday." He says sheepishly.

I laugh and smile. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Okay, no complaining. Pick whatever you want and I will pay for it."

I open my mouth to argue but he puts his hand over it.

"I said no arguing."

I pout but nod.

An hour and four books later, Jasper and I leave the bookstore. "Where to next?" I ask in excitement.

"You'll see."

_**Jasper **_

I haven't seen Bella this excited for anything for a long time. It is nice to see her jumping around like a little rabbit.

"Please, tell me Jasper." She pleads.

"Nope," I grin. "It's not far from here anyway."

She huffs but follows me. I put the purchased books in the back seat and drive to the Art Gallery. I know Bella has a strong passion for photography and art so I know she will really enjoy this.

"How much longer?" Bella whines.

I roll my eyes. "Bella, if you don't stop whining, I'll blindfold you."

She huffs and looks away. I snicker. When I find a parking spot close to the Gallery, her eyes grow wide and she turns to look at me in amazement.

"The Art Gallery? Really?"

I nod as she jumps and flings her arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Bella leads the way, dragging my arm as she goes. The Gallery is busy with people. Bella waits impatiently as I pay. "Come on!" she grabs my arm and starts leading me around. I watch as she stares at each painting or photograph with a critical eye, telling me about the artist's message and the use of colour.

It feels good, seeing Bella like this. She has been so down lately.

About a half an hour later, I grow tired of walking and standing. "Bella?" I interrupt. "I'm just going to get something to drink." I say.

"Okay. I'll be around." She says.

I head to the cafe and buy a bottle of Pepsi when I see a girl standing nearby looking around. She is pretty cute too. Her blond hair falls in gentle waves down to her shoulders and she is petite. She turns in my direction and I see her eyes are violet. She has a very cute nose.

After paying for the Pepsi, I walk towards the girl. "Hi,"

She looks up at me. She is even smaller than I thought, but I know she is around my age. "Hi,"

"I'm Jasper." I hold out my hand.

"Sarah."

"Are you all right? I noticed you were looking for something." I say.

"Oh." She blushes. "I'm a little lost." She admits.

"Is this your first time here?" I ask.

She nods. "My dad has setting up his work in one of the private spaces and I don't know where it is. I've sent him a text message but he hasn't responded."

"Service sucks in here." I say. "Chances are he didn't get it."

"Do you come here often?" she blushes at the pickup line.

I laugh and let her know I don't mind. "Actually, yes. My best friend has a love of art. She's around here somewhere, critiquing every piece of work there is."

"Are you new in the area?" I ask.

She nods. "My dad and I just moved here from Denver. The owner of the Gallery saw one of my dad's pieces and asked if he would consider allowing them to display them."

"That's incredible."

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you staying in Seattle?" I ask.

She nods.

"I could show you around sometime, if you want." I offer. "I don't live that far away."

"Really? I would love that." She smiles. "Thank you, Jasper." She leans up and kisses my cheek.

"I'd better go find my dad before he gets worried."

"And I'd better find my friend before she thinks I abandoned her." I take her phone and program my number into it. "Here's my number. Call me whenever you'd like."

"I will. Thank you."

"Sarah, there you are."

"Hi, Dad."

They leave and I begin my search for Bella. When I find her, I don't expect to see what I see.

_**Bella **_

Jasper is gone a long time. I frown and look around. I walk towards the little cafe there is in the Gallery when I see him.

He is talking to a girl smaller than me. He is flirting with her.

Hurt and angry rushes through me. Not even on my birthday can Jasper keep his dick in his pants. I storm through the Gallery, needing to get outside and some fresh air. I need to calm down before I see Jasper. He will know something is up and I don't want or need that right now.

Sitting on the steps outside the Gallery, I am close to tears. I drop my head into my hands, shaking my head. Why does Jasper have to behave like this?

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you sitting out here all alone?"

I look up and see a pair of brown eyes staring down at me. My eyes move from his and scan the rest of his body. He is very handsome.

"Debating whether or not I should leave." I answer.

"Something bothering you?"

"More like someone." I mumble, resting my cheek against my knee and look at him. "I'm Bella."

"David."

"So, what are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not alone. My friend is in there somewhere." I wave towards the door.

"Some friend, if he leaves you alone."

_I'm used to it_. I don't say that out loud.

"I should probably go in."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he ask.

"No." I smile. "I could use the company."

"Are you a fan of art?" David asks.

I nod. "I want to study Photography and Literature at Dartmouth."

"That's quite a goal." He says.

"I know." I agree with a sigh. "I don't know if I'll be able to achieve it."

"Don't be so pessimistic." He says. "You look like a smart girl. I'm sure you could get in if you tried."

"I suppose."

"Promise me, something." He says. "Don't say you can't do something."

I think about it. "I promise."

We stand staring at the photograph when Jasper appears.

"Bella!"

"Oh. Hi, Jasper." I smile. "This is David."

"Come on, Bella. We're leaving."

"But Jasper," I protest. "We haven't been here that—"

"Don't argue with me, Isabella." He grabs my arm and drags me away. I look over at David with an apologetic look. He shrugs and waves.

Once we reach the car, I pull away from Jasper.

"What the hell was that?" I demand.

"Bella,"

"No, Jasper. You embarrassed me."

"You'll get over it."

The anger and rage returns with a vengeance. "You listen here, Jasper Whitlock." I take a step towards him. He steps back automatically. "You are not my father, nor my brother. You have no reason to pull me away from someone I am talking to and act like a caveman."

"Bella,"

"Take me home Jasper." I snap.

We get in the car and drive back to Forks in utter silence.

**Please Review. Tell me what you liked, disliked? Anything? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously…**

_The anger and rage returns with a vengeance. "You listen here, Jasper Whitlock." I take a step towards him. He steps back automatically. "You are not my father, nor my brother. You have no reason to pull me away from someone I am talking to and act like a caveman." _

"_Bella," _

"_Take me home Jasper." I snap. _

_We get in the car and drive back to Forks in utter silence. _

***

Chapter 3

_**Bella**_

Jasper's birthday is a couple of weeks after mine. He plans on having pizza at his parents' house and then heading to Planet Laser in Port Angeles.

I planned on going when Jasper told us what he wanted but after what happened on my birthday, I changed my mind.

The day before Jasper's party, Emmett comes into my room and falls diagonally across my bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars I put up when I was little. "A little birdie told me you aren't going to Jasper's party tomorrow."

I turn off my laptop and swivel around to look at him. "Rosalie wouldn't like hearing you call her a birdie." I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Why aren't you going, Bells? Did something happen between the two of you?" He asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella,"

"Emmett." I stare him down.

"He's going to upset when he finds out."

"He'll get over it. Jasper has other things on his mind than me."

"That's not true and you know it." Emmett sits up and stares at me hard. "Jasper's been asking me why you haven't been talking to him."

"Jasper has a mouth. He can ask me himself."

"He was worried you wouldn't answer him."

He is right but I don't say that out loud. "Look Emmett. You can ask Jasper what happened. It doesn't bother me."

He sighs. "What exactly are you going to do then?"

I shrug. "Maybe I'll hang out with Charlie. We haven't had a lot of father/daughter time in a while." I say.

Emmett snorts. "That's funny, Bella. Charlie isn't really a touchy-feely type of person."

"Go away, Emmett."

He stands up and leaves the room.

Once Emmett is gone, I go and lie on my bed, facedown. This is the longest time that Jasper and I haven't talked. We rarely fight and when we do it's over who stole the last pop tart from the cupboard.

What annoys me the most is Jasper doesn't even understand _why_ I'm mad at him. He can't see past his "I am man, I am always right" macho that he believes so religiously.

I stop thinking about it and close my eyes, letting sleep wash over me.

***** **

All day, Emmett tries to convince me to go with him. All day, I do everything I can to avoid him. Charlie decided to go fishing this morning so he doesn't know about my decision to stay home.

"Bella," Emmett is just leaving and trying his best to convince me to come. "Jasper is going to be upset. His best friend isn't going to be at his party."

"Jasper's a big boy, Emmett. He'll get over it."

"What do you want me to tell him when he asks where you are?" he asks.

"Tell him anything, I don't really care."

He shakes his head. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you staying over at Jasper's?" I ask.

He nods. "Catch ya later, Baby Bells."

When he leaves, I start cleaning up a bit. Charlie comes home early. I am surprised that he was leaving. "Dad?"

"Bella, what are you doing home? I thought you were heading over to Jasper's."

I shake my head. "Jasper and I had a fight. I don't want to see him." I say. "Are you going somewhere?"

He nods. "Since you and Jasper were going to Port Angeles, I thought I'd head over to Billy's house. He's having a cookout and asked me to come. But I can cancel, if you want me to stay." He offers.

"No, it's okay, Dad."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Maybe, I can come with you?" I ask.

"Really?"

I nod.

"All right. I call Billy."

"I'm going to change into something a little warmer." I say and head upstairs.

Charlie is still on the phone when I come downstairs. I pull my hair up into a ponytail as I slip into my Chucks. "What did Billy say?" I ask.

"He's fine. Apparently his son Jacob is home."

"Oh." I say. "That's cool."

Charlie laughs. We walk out to the truck and Charlie starts the engine. We drive in silence until he asks the question I didn't want him to ask.

"What happened between you and Jasper? You two never fight."

"We fight sometimes."

"Over stupid things, Bells. Don't change the subject."

I sigh. "Jasper took me to Seattle for my birthday. We went to the bookstore, and then he took me to the Art Gallery. While we were there, Jasper acted like a total ass and pulled me away like I was doing something wrong."

"What were you doing?"

"Talking to a guy." I mumble.

"I see."

I know that look but I don't say anything. "Bella, have you considered that Jasper was just trying to protect you?"

"It's not like we were doing anything wrong." I grumble.

"What were you talking about?"

"He wanted me to promise not to be so cynical about applying into Dartmouth."

"You never told me you wanted to go to Dartmouth."

"Sorry." I say sheepishly. "I guess I was scared that you shouldn't support me." It seems absolutely ridiculous when I admit it out loud.

"Oh, Bella. I will support you in whatever decision you make." Charlie says.

"Thanks, Dad."

We ride to the house in silence. I stare out the window, watching as we pass the La Push boarder. We pass the beach until Charlie pulls into the driveway. We get out of the car and Billy's son opens the door when I knock.

I stare at the boy in amazement. He is tall and handsome, with dark, insightful eyes.

Charlie nudges me. I jump and blush bright red. "Sorry." I mumble.

"Charlie!" The boy moves out of the way as a man in a wheelchair appears.

"Billy, how are you? It's been a while."

"It sure has." He agrees. "Hello, Bella."

"Uh... hi, Billy." I say.

"It's good to see you, Bella." He says gruffly. "Come in." The boy helps him back into the house and Charlie and I follow him in.

_**Jasper**_

I see Emmett and Rosalie come inside and look around for Bella. She doesn't come in. "Hey Jazz, happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Jasper." Rosalie kisses my cheek.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"Not here."

"I can see that." I say. "What happened? Is she okay?"

He nods. "Bella just didn't want to come."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say." He says. "Whatever happened between the two of you, she's holding a major grudge."

I curse silently. She was still upset with me?

"What happened between you two anyway?" Rosalie asks.

I take the time to tell them what happened. Emmett is pissed. I can't understand why, though.

"Why would you do that, Jasper? You didn't know what they were talking about. It could have been innocent." Rosalie says, shaking her head.

"It didn't look like it was innocent." I grumble.

"Did you apologize to her?" she demands.

"Should I have?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why? He did the right thing."

I beam, happy that he agrees with me. Rosalie smacks us both across the head. "You're both idiots. The fact that Bella was talking to a _boy_ in the first place is huge for her. Shy little Bella Swan doesn't do that. Ever,"

"Huh. I never thought about it that way." Emmett says.

"Do you know how long she won't talk to me?" I ask.

"Who knows?" Emmett says. "Bella can hold one hell of a grudge. I once threw her stuffed rabbit out the window and Charlie ran over it with the lawnmower. She wouldn't talk to me for a month."

"What did you do?" I ask warily.

"Saved up all my money and bought her a new one. I had to promise a full week of servitude before she even considered forgiving me."

"How old were you?" Rosalie laughs.

"Seven."

"That really isn't helping."

"Look, just apologize to her. She'll forgive you."

"Easier said than done," I grumble.

***** **

Planet Laser is usually really fun and Emmett gets really competitive. But I just can't concentrate. I am focusing too much on Bella. I never knew Bella to hold such a grudge.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Emmett demands at the end of the first game.

I shake my head. "I don't know." I sigh.

"You need to talk to Bella. I think that's why you suck."

I roll my eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long." Rosalie says.

I nod and rip into a pizza slice.

***** **

I can't sleep that night. Thinking about everything Emmett and Rosalie said is mulling in my head. Emmett is passed out on my couch, snoring like a chainsaw.

I realize that I need to talk to Bella. Quietly getting out of bed, I pull on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I throw my black hoodie on and sneak out the window. I don't need Emmett or my parents waking up and find me sneaking out. That would not go over well, even if I had a rational reason.

I can't take the car—it would make too much noise, so I begin the long trek to Bella's house. Halfway there, I begin to sweat and take off my hoodie. It is an unusual warm night for October. As I walk, I think about what I want to say to Bella when I get there.

It needs to be sincere. Bella wouldn't believe me if I lied to her and it would only make her angrier.

Ten minutes later, I am standing in front of the Swan house, staring up at Bella's window. There is a tree that reaches her window. I can get to her that way. I have always been good at climbing trees. Tonight, I have to be careful. My hands are clammy and the bark is wet from the recent storm.

Reaching the top, I tap on her window. I see Bella lying in bed, her back to me. She wears a white T-shirt and her hair flairs out across the pillow.

I tap louder and wait.

Rolling my eyes, I tap again. This girl sleeps like the dead. Finally, she rolls over and sits up on her elbows, squinting at me. Bella gets up and stumbles to the window.

"Jasper?" she whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes know." I start to climb through her window.

"Are you trying to break your neck?" she hisses.

I grunt and throw my legs into the window, sliding in. I sigh and look at Bella. She stands there with her arms crossed and my eyes widen.

Bella wears a white tank top and barely there black shorts. I've never seen her figure before. It was always buried under baggy clothes.

"Jasper," she snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Either speak or leave. It's three thirty in the morning and I'm exhausted."

I stand up and nod. "Bella, I'm sorry." I say. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't like fighting with you."

Her stance doesn't change. Emmett is right. Bella really doesn't forgive easily.

"I was wrong Bella. And I acted like a total ass. You have every reason to be mad at me but please forgive me. I just want to keep you safe. You're my best friend."

I watch as her stance slowly relaxes. She sighs and shakes her head. "Jasper, you are my best friend. I love you. But you totally embarrassed me and didn't even both to ask what we were talking about before going all protective and caveman on me."

I hang my head in shame. She is right, of course. Bella is always right.

Bella sighs and comes to where I am sitting on the floor. She kisses my forehead. "I appreciate that you want to take care of me but I am not a child. I am capable of making my own decisions."

"I know." I mumble.

She leaves and I hear her pull the drawer out. She hands me a small box. "Happy birthday, Jasper,"

_**Bella **_

I watch worriedly as Jasper opens the box. I hear the sharp intake of breathe.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It's a Claddagh ring." I say, staring at the white gold ring in his palm.

"Do you know what these symbols means?"

I nod. "The hands symbolize friendship and togetherness, the heart itself signifies love and the crown in the ring stands for loyalty. You are to wear it on your right hand when you are single. You wear it with the crown pointing towards you and that informs people that your heart is open, that you're single. When you start dating someone you turn it around where the crown is pointing away from you."

"It's beautiful, Bella. Thank you."

I smile and yawn. "You should get out of here. I'm exhausted and you have a long walk home."

He groans. "I don't want to go home."

"You can stay here, if you want. Just make sure Charlie doesn't catch you."

He smiles appreciatively. I throw him a pillow and go to get a blanket from the linen closet. "Thanks, Bells."

I crawl into bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

When I wake up the next morning, Charlie picks that moment to stick his head inside. He sees Jasper immediately and raises an eyebrow. "I'll explain later." I whisper so I don't wake Jasper.

Charlie nods and closes the door behind him. I lie back and stare at the bracelet on my wrist, remembering last night.

FLASHBACK

"So Bella, did you have fun?" Jacob asked sitting down beside me.

I nodded and smiled. "It was so much fun."

"If you ever get bored in Forks, come down to La Push."

"Will you be hanging around?"

He nodded. I noticed the bracelet he was wearing. "That's really nice." I said. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"Really?" I looked at the little wolf charm. "It's beautiful. The detail is exquisite."

"Thanks. Billy taught me how to do it."

I fingered the charm, staring at the russet wood it was made of. Jacob smiled at me and took the bracelet off. I watched him with curiosity.

"Here, Bella. Have it."

"I can't take it from you, Jacob."

"I insist." He grabs my hand and puts the bracelet on my wrist.

"Thank you."

END OF FLASHBACK

I look over at the clock. It's only six thirty. I climb out of bed and go to Jasper. "Wake up, Jasper." I shake his shoulder.

"Mmm." He grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "Come on, Jazz. Wake up."

"Bells? What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"What? Why are you waking me up at six thirty on a Saturday?"

"Because you need to get up before Emmett realizes that you haven't been there all night." I say.

"But I don't wanna." He whines.

I run my fingers through his hair. "You don't have a choice, Jasper. Wake up. You can have the extra tooth brush in the cupboard." He doesn't move. "If you get up, I'll make you pancakes."

He opens one eye. "With chocolate chips?"

I laugh and nod. "All you gotta do is wake up."

"Mmm. Fine." He sits up and kisses my cheek. "You're an angel."

I smile and go downstairs. Charlie is sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Morning, Dad."

"Care to explain why Jasper was sleeping on your floor this morning?"

"He came over last night to apologize. He was exhausted and I let him sleep." I sigh and shake my head. "Don't worry, Dad. Nothing happened."

He holds his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything."

I roll my eyes as I start making the pancakes. Jasper comes down stairs yawning. "Morning, Chief Swan."

"Good morning, Jasper."

I take the orange juice out of the fridge and Jasper takes it. "Thanks, Bella."

We eat in silence and enjoy our breakfast. "You better get going, Jazz. You have a long walk home."

He groans and nods. "See you later, Bella."

I smile and watch him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns everything related to Twilight. **

Chapter 4

_**Bella**_

The strain between Jasper and I officially dissolved the moment he came to say sorry. I don't like be angry with Jasper at any rate.

School got a little better. Lauren thankfully kept her claws to herself. I know it wouldn't last but for the time being, I am thrilled. Sitting in class, with only five minutes until the bell rings for lunch, I overhear Jessica and Lauren talking about Jasper.

"I was in Seattle last weekend and you'll never guess what I saw." Jessica whispers to Lauren. Usually, I wouldn't bother listening to their gossip but something about the way they were talking, made me listen.

"What was it?"

"Jasper was with this whore of a girl." She says. "They were all over each other."

"He is completely shameless." Lauren says.

Jessica shakes her head. "It wasn't even Jasper's fault. The girl practically threw herself at him."

My hands clenches into a fist. Slowly, I uncurl my fingers. It is not my life. If Jasper wants to fuck up his own life, he can do that all on his own. I refuse to let this get to me. I tune the rest of their gossip out, waiting for the bell to ring.

My phone starts ringing as I head towards the cafeteria. "Hello?" I move out of the way.

"Bella?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Jacob."

My heart flutters. Hi, Jacob." I pause. "How did you get my number?"

"Um, oh, uh… Billy gave it to me."

"Oh." I want to laugh. He sounds so embarrassed. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me on Saturday?"

I stifle a gasp. "Sure, Jacob." I say. "When?"

"I'll pick you up. Around noon?"

"Sounds perfect,"

"Great. See you then." I turn off my phone and head to the cafeteria in a daze. I have a date on Saturday. With Jacob Black.

Did I dream that conversation or is it actually true? I pinch my arm and wince.

It's real.

I suppress the squeal and run to the table. Rosalie is sitting with Emmett and Jasper, as always. Emmett looks at me.

"You alright, Bella? You're flushed."

"I'm fine." I turn to Rose. "Do you want to go shopping with me on Friday?"

She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I'd love to. But why the sudden need for shopping?"

I look at Emmett and Jasper. They're both staring at us. "Uh, I'll tell you later."

"Spill it, Bella." Emmett says.

I grimace. Knowing Emmett, he won't let this pass until I spill. I roll my eyes. "Fine," I pout. "I have a date on Saturday."

They stare at me like I've grown a second head. "I mean it, Isabella. What is it?"

"No, I'm serious. I have a date on Saturday."

Something flashes through Jasper's eyes, which I ignore. Rose and I watch Emmett warily.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"YOU WHAT?!" Half the cafeteria goes silent. He glares around. "What are you looking at?" He snaps. Everyone turns back and conversations start up again.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Why are you acting like this is the end of the world?" I ask.

"You're too young to date."

"Says the guy who started fucking Rose at fifteen,"

Emmett is not even embarrassed. Rose, however, is blushing bright pink. "That's different. I'm a man."

Rose's eyes narrow. "What are you saying? That women don't have the same rights as men do?"

Emmett backtracks, realizing his mistake. "Of course not, Rosie. Of course women have the same rights as men."

"Then what is the problem with Bella going out on a date? She's seventeen. She's responsible. If she really wants to go out on a date, you shouldn't have a problem, now should you?"

"But-but…" Emmett protests.

"Shut up and stop talking." Rosalie says. She turns to me. "Now, Bella, who is this boy?"

"He's Dad's best friend's son." I say.

"Billy Black's son?" Emmett says in surprise.

I nod.

"When did you meet him?"

I avoid Jasper's eye, who is watching me with rapt attention.

"A couple of weeks ago,"

"Dad isn't going to agree to it." Emmett says triumphantly.

"Sure he will." I disagree. "Charlie loves Jacob." I turn to Rose. "So will you come shopping with me?"

She smiles and nods. "Of course I will. Your first date." She sighs. "Where did the time go?"

I smack her arm. "You are only a year older than me Rosalie Hale, stop acting like my mother."

Rosalie wraps an arm around me. "I'm just so proud of you."

I roll my eyes. "Not funny, Rosalie,"

"Aw, you know you love it."

I stick my tongue out at her as she starts laughing.

***** **

Jasper is acting kind of strange. Ever since I told him about my date with Jacob, he's been staying abnormally close.

I love Jasper, but this is just getting ridiculous.

After school on Friday— I still haven't told Charlie about my date—Rosalie comes over and we head to Port Angeles.

"Have you noticed something off about Jasper, lately?" I ask.

She snorts. "Yes. I think he's jealous."

"About what?" My heart flutters at all the possibilities. Could Jasper love me the way I love him after all?

"Probably because you have a date and someone besides him is going to be occupying your time."

And there goes the flutter. My heart sinks. Instead, I get pissed. "So let me get this straight. Jasper is allowed to spend whatever amount of time he wants with _me_ and then whatever female he wants occupying his bed, but I'm not allowed to do the same?"

Rosalie nods. "It's his warped sense of ownership."

"But Jasper doesn't own me!"

"Of course he doesn't. You're his best friend. He can tell you anything. Things he can't even tell Emmett because we all know how Emmett gets." I nod at that. "Jasper has got to realize that your world doesn't revolve around him."

I want to say that, yes, actually it does, but I don't because that would only make thing more complicated. Because that's what my life is. Complicated.

"Do you think I should tell Jasper how I feel about him?"

"I think you should wait to see how this date goes." Rosalie advises. "Who knows, you might actually come to like Jacob.

I chew on my lip, running through what Rosalie said. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then it's you who has to decide." She says apologetically. "I can offer my advice but you are the one that has to decide in the end."

"Why is love so difficult?"

"I don't think it's difficult. There are always obstacles, I'll admit. You can't always agree on something. You just have to be willing to compromise."

"Is that you or your experience with Emmett?"

"Would it be wrong to say both?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No."

Rosalie pulls up into the mall and we look around. "So, what did you have in mind, exactly?" she asks as we look through the window of Forever 21.

"I am willing to wear a skirt."

"Are you serious?" Rose squeals. Uh huh. Rose never squeals.

I nod. She grabs my hand and leads me inside. Rose is an enthusiastic shopper. She starts pulling skirts off racks and thrusting them into my arms. I groan. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Rose that.

She pushes me into the dressing room. "Go on. Try them on. And I want to see every one of those."

"Yes mother."

She sighs and pushes me in.

*******

Rosalie decides to sleep over tonight so we are having a girls night in. She is helping me get ready for my date with Jacob, successfully kicking Emmett out. We do not need distractions, Rosalie told him.

Emmett bitched and moaned but left before he lost all dignity.

Rose insists on giving me a manicure. The rest of the night was buffing me out before tomorrow. Suffice to say, I am subjected to waxing, tweezing, pulling and cutting.

By the end, I am exhausted and Rosalie and I fall into a deep slumber.

_**Jasper**_

After Bella and Rose declared they were having a sleepover, Emmett decides to come to my house for the night.

"I love Rosie, and Bella, but a night with them together is more than I can handle." He says, grabbing a duffle bag full of clothes.

He drives his truck to my house. My parents are in Seattle for their anniversary so we have the house to ourselves.

My thoughts are on Bella. "What do you think about Bella going on a date?" I ask.

"I think it's ridiculous. Bella is way too young to date. And I know nothing about this guy."

"You may not but Charlie does." I remind him.

He huffs. "I know. And it's seriously annoying."

"He is your father."

"Why are you justifying this? I thought you didn't like this anymore than I do!"

"I am not justifying anything. I'm just pointing out a fact." I say. "Besides, the idea that anyone would date Bella is strange."

"Why?" Emmett asks.

I had no answer. "I dunno." I say. "It just is."

"I think it has more to do with the fact that soon Bella won't be at your beck and call any longer."

"That isn't it." I argue. "Bella isn't at my beck and call."

Emmett snorts. "Yes. She is. When you call her, she drops everything and does whatever you ask her for." He says.

I frown. Bella isn't at my beck and call. Is she?

"Dude, you are thinking about this way too hard." Emmett laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Not helping, Emmett."

"Just admit it. You don't want Bella to start dating because you know you won't be centre of her world anymore."

"I don't care about that stuff."

"Sure you don't." He winks.

"Emmett, Bella is free to do whatever she wants."

"You sure about that, Jasper?"

"Yes." I snap.

"Ohhh, someone's getting defensive."

"Do you want to sleep in your car tonight?" I ask.

He shuts up but I see his lip twitch. He is being such a prick.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious about the guy?" I ask.

"Hell, yeah. This guy is dating my Bella Boo."

"I say we follow them tomorrow and see what he's like."

"That is a really bad idea." Emmett says. "If Rosie finds out, she'll castrate me." He shivers. "And if Bella finds out, she's murder me in my sleep."

"You are so whipped." I say. "No one is going to find out."

"I am not whipped." He pouts.

"Rosalie is going to Seattle with her mom tomorrow." I say. "There is no chance that she can find out."

"Bella might. And then she would definitely tell Rosie. I'll be in the dog house for the rest of my life."

"Emmett," I say.

"All right, all right." He concedes. "But if they find out, this is all on you."

"Deal,"

We shake on it.

*******

Waking up the next morning, Emmett and I get ready and head back over to his house. It is nearly twelve when we get there.

Charlie is sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Pops. What are you doing home? Don't you usually go fishing on Saturday?" Emmett asks.

He nods and looks up. "Yeah. But Jacob is dropping Billy off so we're going to watch the game here."

"You're okay with Bella going out with Jacob?" Emmett asks.

"There is nothing wrong with Jacob, Emmett. He is a very nice kid."

"Nice. Right," Emmett snorts.

We heard arguing from upstairs. "No, Rose. I will not wear those death traps. Do you want me to embarrass myself by breaking an ankle?"

"You're not going to break an ankle, Bella." Rosalie sighs.

"Have you _met _me?"

"Why must you be so melodramatic?"

"Melodramatic?"Bella retorts. "Why can't I just wear flats?"

I chuckle at their argument. Rosalie must be trying to get her into heals again. Last time Bella wore heals anywhere, she broke the heel, stepped on some poor guys toes and twisted her ankle pretty badly.

The doorbell rings. Charlie walks to the door, greeting the guests.

An old man in a wheelchair rolls inside with a tall boy/man behind him. I take this to be Billy and Jacob. Jacob is freakishly tall. Even taller than me. I think he can take a fight with Emmett and win.

"Bella, Jacob's here."

"Coming!" Bella calls from upstairs.

We hear her rushing down the stairs. I move to the bottom instinctively. Just like I expect, she trips on the last step.

I grab her around the waist and hold her upright.

"Thanks Jazz." She says, staring straight at Jacob. I feel a stab of jealousy.

Jacob is staring at Bella like he's never seen her before. "Bella, you look amazing."

As I finally look at what Bella's wearing, I still. She is wearing a dark blue blouse and a jean miniskirt, her legs covered by leggings. She wears a purple cardigan over the blouse and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She looks exquisite. She must have her contacts in because she isn't wearing her glasses.

"Thanks Jacob." She says, blushing pink.

Emmett and I exchange glances.

"Jacob, make sure you have Bella home by a reasonable hour. I can take Billy back if necessary."

"No worries, Chief. Bells and I won't be staying out late."

Charlie nods.

Bella turns to Rosalie. "Thanks for everything, Rose. I really appreciate it."

She shrugs and hugs Bella. "Have fun."

"Later, Emmy Bear."

"Bye."

I am annoyed that Bella doesn't say goodbye to me. Did I do something to upset her? Who knows what goes through the minds of women?

Emmett and I exchange glances. "Pops, Jasper and I are going to head out. Got things to do today,"

"Sure, sure," Charlie waves his hand.

Emmett goes and kisses Rose. "Have fun in Seattle." He says. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be in the car."

*******

**Hope you liked the chapter. There is nothing better than jealous Jasper.**

**Tell me your thoughts. Give ideas. **

**Until next week... Check out my new blog. Link is on my profile. It has teasers; story updates news, new story ideas... **

**And REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously...**_

_Later, Emmy Bear."_

_"Bye."_

_I am annoyed that Bella doesn't say goodbye to me. Did I do something to upset her? Who knows what goes through the minds of women?_

_Emmett and I exchange glances. "Pops, Jasper and I are going to head out. Got things to do today,"_

_"Sure, sure," Charlie waves his hand._

_Emmett goes and kisses Rose. "Have fun in Seattle." He says. "I'll miss you."_

_"I'll be in the car."_

_*******_

Chapter 5

_**Emmett**_

"Dude, this is a seriously bad idea."

"Relax, Emmett. Bella isn't going to find out." Jasper says. He is driving smoothly down the road, keeping a close eye on Jacob's car.

"How can you be so calm about this? Did you forget the last time you made her mad?"

He winces. "Bella won't find out."

"Uh, huh. Sure." I nod my head and stare out the window. I know that Charlie trusts this Jacob kid but he doesn't know what guys are like these days. Who knows, maybe Jacob's got something planned. He's better not if he wants to keep his dick.

Maybe I should ease back a little. Bella is old enough to take care of herself. She's got one hell of a right hook should Jacob do something ungentlemanly.

"Why are you so desperate to eavesdrop?"

"I just don't want Bella to get hurt." He says.

"I don't believe you." I say. "I think you're jealous."

"Jealous? What have I got to be jealous of?"

"You're jealous of Jacob. I bet you want to be in his place."

"Em, you know I don't like Bella that way."

I study him. "Well, it's probably better that way anyway. There is no way in hell Charlie would even let you date Bella."

Jasper slams down on the break. "Why the hell not?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" I mock.

"I'm serious Emmett. Why wouldn't Charlie let me date Bella?"

"Dude, you've slept with more girls than there are in Forks. You dump one for another. It's a cycle that never ends with you. Dad just doesn't want Bella to get hurt. And neither do I."

"So you're saying you wouldn't let me date Bella, if I so desired?"

"Hell no!" I laugh. "Jazz, man, you're like a brother to me but Bella is, and always will be, more important to me than you."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"You'll get over it." I say.

"I'm not that bad." He grumbles.

"No. You're worse than Mike Newton. I wouldn't be surprised if Newton had multiple restraining orders placed on him by the age of thirty."

"You're comparing me to _Mike Newton_?"

"Dude, one day you're going to fall in love with someone and it's going to be too late." I say. "I pity you when that happens."

"Me? Love? Yeah right," He snorts. "There's no such thing as love."

I shake my head. One broken heart and he believes that love is a lie. Look at Bella. She loves so passionately. She may not have experienced it yet but when she does, that love is going to explode.

"Whatever you say, man,"

_**Bella **_

"Favourite car?"

"Maserati GranTurimo, hands down." I say.

He looks at me in astonishment. "Seriously?"

I nod, flushing from the look of appreciation. "Rosalie is a car junkie. She likes all things car. Even repairs them. She taught me a thing or two about cars."

"That's awesome."

"You into cars?"

"Hell, yeah. I borrowed this from my friend. I'm actually building my own from scratch."

"Really? That must take a lot of time."

"And money." He says. "I've been working on it for a while. The labour is one thing. The money it takes to buy the parts is part of the issue."

"Huh." I say. "I never knew. Rose only taught me little stuff. Changing the oil, replacing the tire. That sort of stuff,"

"Well, it is important to know that stuff."

I chuckle. "So where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to a little place I know. It has the best burgers, entertainment and games."

"What sort of games?"

"You'll see."

When Jacob parks the car, he comes and opens the door. "Thanks." I smile and look at the building. Pete's Shake.

I look at him. "You'll see." He takes my hand and we head inside. The place is booming with business, despite the rundown exterior. It actually looks pretty cool. There are pool tables, foosball, a bar, an old time jukebox with an old song playing.

"You like?"

I nod. "How did you find this place?" I ask.

"My sister used to work here as a waitress while she was in high school. The people that work here are actually really great people. Like a family, almost."

"That must be really nice."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please. I'm starving. Rosalie wouldn't let me eat this morning." My stomach growls, affectively embarrassing me.

Jacob chuckles. "Come on then. You need to try out the burgers."

_**Jasper**_

"Pete's Shack?" I ask. "That's real classy." I say.

"What are you talking about? This place is awesome. It has the best burgers in town."

"Would you bring Rose here on your first date?"

"Yeah. It has everything you can ask for in a place." Emmett says. "It's usually pretty crowded. It's a great place to relax and have fun."

"Do you think Bella will see us if you go in?"

"Probably not. It's kind of dark in there. But just to be safe," he pulls out two baseball hats. "I think we'd better wear this. I stay in the back so Bella doesn't spot us."

"Let's go then."

I put the hat on and head inside. Emmett is right about it being dark. Music is blaring in the background and people are surrounding pool tables and foosball.

I'll admit this is actually a pretty cool place.

"Do you see them?" Emmett asks.

I search the surrounding bar. I shake my head until I see Bella and Jacob sitting at a table. Bella is laughing at something as Jacob smiles, watching her.

I motion to them and Emmett leads the way to the opposite side, while keeping a good eye on Bella. A waitress comes over. "Welcome to Pete's. What can I get for you boys?"

"Burger and curly fries," Emmett says. "Pepsi to drink,"

"Uh, just a Dr. Pepper for me," I say.

"Coming right up." She winks at us and leaves.

I watch as Bella and Jacob eat. Bella is smiling and laughing. It's been a while since I've seen Bella smile or laugh. Usually I'm the one that gets her to do that but lately she's been so different.

I look at Emmett. He is watching too. "She looks so happy right now." He says.

My jaw clenches.

"Jazz, you're jealousy is showing."

I jerk my head at him. "What?"

"You're jealous of the guy."

"Am not,"

"Stop denying it, Jasper."

"I'm not,"

"Liar,"

"God, you're so annoying. How in the hell does Rose put up with you?"

"Rosie happens to love me."

"Clearly she's not seeing things."

Emmett smacks me in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being such a pansy,"

"You are turning into a female Rose." I snap.

Emmett shrugs his shoulder. We turn back to see Bella and Jacob.

_**Bella **_

Jacob is so easy to talk to. It's amazing how easy.

"I'll be right back." I say. "I'm going to wash my hands."

He nods and smiles. I head toward the washroom to wash my clammy hands. I am so nervous. I know I shouldn't be. Rosalie helped majorly last night.

As I am heading back to the table, I saw someone—_two_ someone's—that I didn't want to see. I am scowling when I sit down.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks immediately.

I sit down, my hands clenching in anger. "Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are sitting across the room from us."

Jacob looks at me blankly. "Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?"

"Emmett and Jasper," I hiss. "They must be spying."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they are idiots," I say. My hands clench into fists and I have the urge to smack them both in the head and kick them in the balls. How dare they come on my date and think they can get away with it?

Jacob takes my hand and smoothes my fingers. "I don't think they know that you know." He says. "I say we have a little fun."

I perk immediately. "How?"

He smiles. "Come on." He stands up, taking my hand. "Let's play some pool."

_**Jasper **_

While Emmett is stuffing his face with the greasy burger and curly fries, I watch as Bella and Jacob stand up and go to the pool table.

"Em, did you know Bella played pool?"

"She what?" He jerks up and watches wide-eyed as they gathered all the balls. "You don't think she knows do you?" He asks.

"I doubt it." I say. "Bella probably just wants to play pool."

"Dude, this is Bella. When has she ever wanted to play anything involving hand-eye coordinate?"

I wince and nod, acknowledging him. "I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"This is Bella. It will always be a big deal."

I watch closely as Bella leans over the table and tries to shoot. It is not pleasant. Jacob puts his hands on her hips, holding her in place.

Bella groans. She groaned! His hands slid up her body, pressing his own against her. Bella shivers and presses her back into him. Jacob places his mammoth sized hands over Bella's tiny hands as they shoot at the balls.

Emmett is growling and I am no better. How dare Bella behave that way?

Bella turns around and wraps her arms around Jacob's neck. He stares down at her with tender eyes as she smiles. He whispers something in her ear and she nods.

What neither Emmett nor I expected, Jacob leans down and presses his lips against hers.

My hands slam down on the table. "Cool it, Jasper." Emmett warns.

I growl at him. Bella turns her body so she is facing our direction and winks at us.

_Busted. _

_***** **_

"I can't believe you two!" Bella yells. "I am not a child and you can't keep pretending that I am."

"Bella," Emmett groans. "Please..."

"Don't start with me, Emmett McCarthy Swan! I swear to god, Rosalie is going to find out about this."

Emmett whacks me in the head. "I told you Bella would find out. Now I'll be in the dog house until Rosie tells me otherwise. And you know how she gets."

"I should have known you would have something to do with this." Bella turns her glare towards me and I cringe at the anger in both her eyes and her voice. "I am not a play thing for you, Jasper. Eventually you're going to have to get over the fact that I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

I stare at her wide eyed. Bella has never been this angry at me before. I've done a lot of stupid things in the past when it comes to her but she's always forgiven me, even if it took a lot of grovelling.

"We were just worried about you, Bella." Emmett defends. "We don't know this guy."

"Emmett, you are my brother. You are not Dad. You do not have the right to say who I can and cannot go on a date with. Charlie knows Jacob. He has been friends with Billy since before either of us was born. Do you really think he would have let me go out on the date if he didn't think Jacob was an honourable guy?"

Emmett looks down and his feet. "You're right, Bells. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Emmett." She says.

With one last glare at us both, Bella goes upstairs.

"You really are an idiot." Emmett growls. "Bella is going to hate us."

"She'll get over it."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "When are you going to realize that Bella is losing her patience with you? One of these days, she's going to stop coming to you for anything. And when that day comes, something tells me you're going to regret it."

"Bella and I have been friends for years, Emmett. I don't think this one little incident is going to do anything."

"Maybe not yet." He agrees. "But one day."

Yeah. Right.

**Review Please **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

_"She'll get over it."_

_He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "When are you going to realize that Bella is losing her patience with you? One of these days, she's going to stop coming to you for anything. And when that day comes, something tells me you're going to regret it."_

_"Bella and I have been friends for years, Emmett. I don't think this one little incident is going to do anything."_

_"Maybe not yet," He agrees. "But one day."_

_Yeah. Right._

Chapter 6

_**December 2004**_

_**Jasper**_

Bella is still furious. I don't know why. I try to apologies at any chance I get. So what if Emmett and I followed her on her date? Is it really such a big deal?

Apparently yes.

Because she is still angry.

With Christmas coming up in a week, I am still struggling to find a gift for Bella. The problem with Bella is she is a very picky person. You can never please her.

I nudge Emmett, who is watching the hockey game. "Have you found a Christmas present for Bella yet?"

"Nah. I think I'll just get her a gift card with an obscure amount on it."

"Will Bella even want that?"

"Probably," He says. "She kept telling Charlie that she wanted to get a couple of new books. I doubt he's even considered anything."

"Has Bella said anything about forgiving us yet?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. Bella is furious with us."

"Has Jacob even come by?"

"He's coming over for Christmas." Emmett says. "Charlie invited the Blacks over."

I blink and look at him. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Because we all know you spend Christmas with whatever girl you have." He says.

"I resent that!" I hiss. "Why does everyone assume that I sleep with girls on Christmas?"

"Because you do," Emmett says. "Jazz, everyone knows that Kristina broke your heart on Christmas. You hate it because of that reason so you use girls and then do the same thing to them."

"That's ridiculous."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jazz."

Bella comes into the room, glaring at the both of us. Bella's anger is never something you want to see. She gets really feisty and snappy. I don't have it as bad as Emmett, thankfully. When Rosalie found out what he did, she placed a sex band until she was convinced he learned his lesson. And when it comes to Rosalie, you never know when it will end.

There is a knock on the door. "Emmett, will you get that?" Bella calls from the kitchen. "It's Jacob."

I hiss. Why is Jacob here? "I'll get it." I say when Emmett doesn't get up.

He nods, giving me a knowing smirk.

I stand and go to answer the door.

"Hello, Jasper." Jacob says when I open the door. He is dressed in a large parka and black boots.

"Jacob." I say disdainfully.

"Is Bella here?"

I nod. "Bella," I shout up the stairs.

She comes running down the stairs. I hold out my hands, expecting her to fall like usual, only to be disappointed.

She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck. He chuckles and swings her around. Bella whispers something in his ear and he laughs.

"Emmett, tell Dad that Jake and I will be home late."

"Will do," He says. "Be careful, Jake."

"I know, Emmett. I would never let anything happen to Bella."

"Good."

They smile and Bella slips into her boots before leaving with Jacob.

"You are so jealous." Emmett snickers.

I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

_**Bella **_

_Christmas Eve _

Christmas Eve is one of my favourite parts of Christmas. It is the day that we all get together and tolerate each other. It is also the day that we exchange gifts.

Usually, Jasper and Rose come to our house for Christmas Eve because they spend Christmas day with their family and doing whatever rich people usually do on Christmas.

My anger with Jasper is beginning to vanish. I am still pissed at him for what he pulled but I know he was just trying to protect me.

We lie in the living room, stretched out on the floor. My head rests on Jasper's stomach, my legs intertwined over Rosalie's.

Emmett is telling a Christmas story from a couple of years ago as Jasper strokes my hair. The gentle strokes of Jasper's hand and the soothing tone of Emmett's voice is lulling me to sleep.

"Don't you dare go to sleep Isabella Swan." Rosalie punches my leg and it jerks.

"Rose! What the hell?"

"You were dozing off." Jasper says. "We have yet to exchange gifts."

I roll my eyes. "I'd rather go back to sleep."

"You could." He agrees. "But then I'll be forced to tickle you until you cry mercy."

I sit up and stare him straight in the eye. "You wouldn't dare."

Jasper raises an eyebrow. "Try me."

We stare at each other for several moments. "All right!" I groan. "Fine,"

"Can we open presents now?" Emmett whines.

"Yes, Emmett. Jeez, you're so impatient." Rosalie scowls.

I giggle and lean against Jasper as Rosalie stands and grabs the presents. She hands them out. I look at the gifts. Emmett rips open the wrapping paper before we can say anything. "Aw, Jasper, you shouldn't have."

I look up. Emmett is holding the giant nurf gun I knew he could appreciate.

"Aw, Jasper. Why would you get him something like that?" Rose groans. "Are you trying to drive us crazy?"

Jasper shrugs and smiles widely. "He likes it, doesn't he?"

Rosalie pouts. I open my first gift from Rose. It is a certificate for a weekend spa. "Rose, you shouldn't have." I lean across Jasper and give Rose on the cheek. "Thanks, I'm going to need this."

"I figured you and I could go before the New Years Eve ball. We need a chance to relax."

I nod in agreement. "Looking forward to it,"

I put the certificate aside and Jasper hands me a small box. "This is from me, darlin'."

I smile and rip off the wrapping paper. I open the lid and gasp. Inside is a necklace. It is a white gold, heart charm toggle necklace. The letters TLW is engraved on one side while my initials are engraved on the other. "What does TLW mean?" I ask, looking at him.

"True Love Waits."

My heart flutters. "Why did you have that inscribed?"

"I didn't." And then it plummets. "It was already there when I bought it."

"Thanks, Jasper. I really love it." I kiss him on the cheek and pull away from Jasper. My heart can't take anymore rejection. I go and sit on Emmett's lap. He is used to this. I used to do this all the time when I was a kid. Emmett notices the sadness and wraps his arm around me.

"You alright there, Baby Bells?"

I smile and nod. I lean my head back on his shoulder and watch everyone have fun while my stomach churns.

_**Jasper **_

Watching Bella move away from me and go to Emmett is hard. I don't know what I did to upset her but when it comes to her, I never do.

Females are simply strange. There is no reasoning with them.

I watch Bella's face as everyone enjoys opening the presents. She smiles but I don't see the usual spark in her eye.

Rosalie eyes Bella. They have a silent conversation, one only females understand, before Bella shakes her head and sighs.

Her eyes flicker to me so fast I don't know if I actually saw it.

I sigh and turn to Emmett. He is dying to play the new video game that Rose got him. Bella is still sitting in Emmett's lap, laughing as he tries to explain to her what it's about.

"Emmett, this is hopeless." Bella laughs.

"That's because you're not paying attention."

"Regardless, I don't really care." Bella smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I should feel bad about eavesdropping but I don't really care.

"For everything. I know you were just trying to protect me. That's what makes you such a great big brother."

He looks at her seriously. "I'll always be there to protect you, Baby Bells. You know I love you."

She nods and smiles. Bella snuggles back into his arms and sighs happily.

"All right, kids." Charlie says, coming inside. "It's getting late and I know your parents want you home before Christmas morning."

Rosalie sighs. Charlie kisses her on the forehead. "Drive safe."

"We will." I follow Rosalie outside. I turn and watch through the window. Bella is sitting beside Charlie, watching as Emmett attempts his first try with the new video game. Charlie says something and Bella laughs.

"Strange, isn't it?"

I turn to look at Rose. "What?"

"We have so much more than them in terms of money and connections yet they have everything I want."

"What's that?"

"A family." She turns to look at me. "Look how close they are to each other. The way they laugh and spend time with each other,"

I watch as Bella rests her head on Charlie's shoulder, laughing as Emmett groans.

"Don't… do anything stupid, Jasper. Don't lose what you have."

Her words don't register until after she's gone.

What did that mean?

_**Bella **_

_Christmas Day_

Emmett jumps on me the next morning. "Wake up, Baby Bells."

"Emmett?" I groan. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

"Fuck, Emmett. Why the hell are you waking me up this early?"

"It's Christmas morning."

I raise my head and look at him. It looks like he hasn't even been to bed yet. "How long have you been awake?"

"I never went to bed."

Figures. "What about Charlie?"

"He's already up."

"What is it about you two and getting up freakishly early?" I groan.

He grins. "Can we open presents now?"

I pout. "Give me five minutes." I say. "Next time, wake me up with coffee."

"Will do," Emmett kisses my cheek and bounds down the stairs.

I chuckle and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face before shuffling to my room to get my robe. Once warm, I go downstairs to see Emmett shaking each of his gifts, trying to find out what he got.

"Stop it, Emmett. Just wait five minutes." Charlie says.

"But Dad…"

"I'm here, I'm here." I grumble, sitting on the couch next to Charlie. He hands me a mug of coffee, which I gratefully accept. "Thanks Dad."

"_Now_ can we open presents?"

"So impatient," I tease.

Emmett sticks his tongue out at me and passes us our presents. Since we're not the richest family, we each only give one gift to each other.

"All right," Emmett opens his first gift. He crows in delight when he sees it. Surprise, surprise, it's another video game. Charlie knows him so well.

"Thanks Dad." Emmett smiles widely. "This is awesome. You know me so well."

"That's because you voice _everything_." I say.

Charlie watches with a twinkle in his eye, a soft smile on his face. Charlie nudges me. "Go on, Bells. Open your presents."

I laugh and open the first gift from Emmett. I get the feeling that he got Rose's opinion on it because he got me a dress. I know it had to be for the New Years Eve party. "Thanks Em. I love it."

"You sure?"

I nod. "It's great."

We watch Charlie open his only gift. Emmett and I decided to get Charlie something together. He grins widely when it's opened. "You two both got this?"

We nod. "We figured you'd like it more than two separate gifts." I say.

Charlie runs his hands over the new fishing rod and looks at us. "Thanks, Bella. Emmett." I lean into Charlie as Emmett opens his last gift. I got him an automatic toy truck. It was a mini version of his jeep.

"Oh, Bella. This rocks. Thank you."

"Glad you like it."

"It's your turn, Bells." Emmett says.

I open the last one. Inside is a charm bracelet. There are four different charms along the chain. "Thanks Daddy. I love it." He takes it from me and I hold out my wrist.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella."

I smile and nod. "I better start making dinner."

They laugh.

***** **

The Blacks come later that evening. I am just finishing up with the turkey when Jacob comes in. "Hey, Bells." He kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi." I smile.

"How's the turkey coming?"

"It's… coming." I laugh. "It's almost finished." I say.

"That's good." He says. "I'm starving."

"Well, can you set the table for dinner?"

"Certainly," I point him to the cupboard and he takes it out.

Five minutes later, I am calling everyone to dinner. "This looks great Bells."

"Let's eat."

***** **

After everything is washed and put away, we go and sit around the living room. Jacob and I sit on the couch while Emmett sits on the floor, playing with his truck. Charlie and Billy are talking about a fishing trip they want to take when the snow melts.

"Why does Emmett insist on acting like a child?"

"Because it's who he is. When we were kids and Charlie and Renee fought, Emmett would try to keep me occupied by telling stupid stories. Emmett just tries to keep me happy."

"Whatever happened to Renee?"

"She lives in Phoenix." I say. "She doesn't call us unless she wants something. She had a drug issue when she was still with Charlie. That's why they kept fighting. We went down to visit her over the summer because she managed to convince Charlie that she was clean."

"And?"

I shook my head.

"We shouldn't be talking about this on Christmas." I say.

Jacob snickers. "That's probably true."

"So tell me Bella, how do you feel about Jasper?"

I stiffen and look at him in astonishment. "What?"

"I see the way you look at him. You're hopelessly in love with him."

I sigh. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No. I just know you well."

"How is it someone who's known me only a couple of months can see the truth when the person I've known for seven years can't?"

"It doesn't always make sense, Bella."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Tell him the truth, Bella."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"At least you will know for sure and get closure from it."

"When are you seeing him next?"

"The New Year's Eve Ball in Seattle."

"Tell him then, Bella."

I smile and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Thanks Jacob."

**I know it's late. I hope you like it anyway. **

**Next up: New Years Eve ball… there will definitely be some fireworks.**

**Review please and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**100 reviews! Thanks to **frlarsson **for being the 100****th**** reviewer. Anyway, Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I only own the storyline. **

_**Previously...**_

_"Tell him the truth, Bella."_

_"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"_

_"At least you will know for sure and get closure from it."_

_"When are you seeing him next?"_

_"The New Year's Eve Ball in Seattle."_

_"Tell him then, Bella."_

_I smile and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Thanks Jacob."_

Chapter 7

_**Bella**_

_New Years Eve 6:30_

The dress Emmett got me for Christmas was not what I am expecting when I actually put it on. For one, it is more revealing than anything I would ever wear. It is green, backless and made of silk. A sash wrapped around the front of the dress at the waist and fell to the floor. It is beautiful, I'll admit, but not me at all.

"Rosie, are you really sure about this?" I ask.

"I'm sure, Bella." Rose is standing behind me, dressed in a sexy red dress that fell to her knees. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

I sigh and nod.

"Now, tell me about Jacob."

"Jake and I broke up months ago." I say indifferently.

"WHAT?" she shrieks. "What happened?"

I blink and realize how it must have looked to everyone else. "Jacob and I are just friends." I say. "We get along really well as friends, not as a couple."

"Why did you tell me earlier?" She asks, hurt lacing her tone.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I guess since Jacob and I are so close as friends, it slipped my mind that we weren't together."

"Does he know about Jasper?"

I nod as she took the curlers out of my hair. "He was the one that told me to tell Jasper how I felt."

"I've been telling you that for years." She says. "Why did you suddenly decide to tell him now?"

"Fear," I answer, staring at Rose through the mirror. "I've been so afraid of what he would say that I didn't have the confidence to tell him."

Rosalie wraps her arm around my neck and leans in. We stare at each other in the mirror. Dark and light, side by side. "You can do this, Bella. I know you can."

"But what if he doesn't want me?"

"Jasper doesn't know what he wants." Rosalie says.

She kisses my cheek and straightens up. "You ready, Bells?"

I take a deep breath and nod.

***** **

Emmett and Jasper meet us outside the ballroom. Emmett whistles and takes Rosalie's hand, swinging her around.

"You look beautiful, Rosie."

"Thanks, Emmett." She winks at me before following Emmett into the ballroom.

I smile and peek at Jasper. He is leaning against the door, smiling softly at me. "You look gorgeous, darlin'."

"Thanks Jasper." I flush and look down.

"Dance with me?"

I nod and take his hand. Jasper leads me into the room. It is filled with people, dressed in elaborate gowns, red and gold the central colour in decoration. I look around, awed at the beauty.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jasper asks.

"Nothing,"

"You can't lie to me, Bella. What is it?"

"I've just… it seems weird to be here. I dressed up in this beautiful dress yet I still don't feel like I belong here."

"That's because you don't."

The hurt that goes through me is staggering. I pull away from Jasper but he doesn't let me go. "Please let me finish." He cups my chin in his hand. "You don't belong with these people because you are so much better than them. The people in this room are only concerned about how much more money they have then everyone else. You have something that they could never understand."

"What's that?"

"A family that cares about you, for starters," He says. "And friends who love you because of who you are and not how much money is in your bank account."

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you wanted to hang out with me." I say. "I'm nothing special."

"You are more special than you realize, Isabella Swan." He kisses my forehead and pulls away when the song comes to an end.

"If you'll excuse me, there are two lovely ladies waiting for me."

I blink and look over my shoulder. Sure enough, two beautiful girls are watching Jasper with lust and want.

"I'll see you later, Bella."

I feel like a fool, standing on the dance floor by myself. I look around for Emmett and Rose. They are wrapped up in their own little world, dancing.

I cross my arms, feeling inadequate and walk to the table of food, searching for something to drown my sorrows in.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all by yourself?" A deep, husky voice demands.

I turn and smile when I see that it is Jacob. I throw my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought you would be in La Push spending New Years with them."

"Rosalie called me yesterday. She asked me to come because she didn't want you to be lonely."

I could kiss Rose. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yes well, be glad I dressed up in this monkey suit. I would only do this for you."

"And I really appreciate that."

He grins. "What do you say do a dance with me, Miss. Swan?"

I bite my lip. As much as I am opposed to dancing, I know Jacob will keep me safe. "I'd be happy to."

He leads me to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around my waist.

_**Jasper**_

I am enjoying my time with the two girls, each wrapped around me when I look up and see the last thing I ever expected.

Jacob Black wrapped around Bella.

I hiss and pull my arms free. "What is it, Jasper?" The strawberry blond asks.

"Nothing," I say. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I must go speak to someone."

I make my way to Rosalie and Emmett, who are drinking champagne. Emmett sees me coming and puts down his glass, sighing.

Rosalie looks up and sees me as well. "Jasper," she says.

"What the hell is Jacob Black doing here?" I demand.

"I invited him." Rosalie replies.

"Why the hell would you do that? Do you really believe that that big oaf knows anything about being around these people?"

"I didn't invite him so he could interact with these snobs. I invited him so Bella wouldn't feel out of place and alone."

"Bella isn't alone." I say. "We're here."

"And yet none of us were actually with her." Emmett says.

"I was." I say indignantly.

"For about three minutes." He says. "Then you left her for those two bimbos in the corner."

"Bella didn't seem to mind."

Rose and Emmett look at each other before bursting out into laughter. "Bella wouldn't say anything, no matter how uncomfortable she is." Rosalie says.

"She didn't look uncomfortable."

"You know, as her best friend, you sure are a blind son of bitch." Emmett says. "Bella isn't used to this. She thinks she's inadequate, being surrounded by all these people. And the only people she does feel comfortable around are the only ones not paying attention to her."

I growl at him. "I don't see you going to her aid."

"That's because Bella is enjoying herself."

I turn around and watch as Bella smiles and laughs at whatever Jacob is saying. She pushes her body closer against his and rests her head against his shoulder.

When I turn to face Emmett and Rosalie, they are both gone. I look around and see them talking to Rose's parents.

A waiter comes by with a tray of champagne and I grab a glass, throwing it back without a second thought.

_**Bella **_

The night seems to pass by quickly with Jacob. We have fun, laughing and mocking all the people, yet my heart still aches.

As much as I love Jacob, I wish it was Jasper with me, doing the things we used before became a man whore. Jacob seems to note my sadness because he sighs and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"It's time to tell him Bella."

"I will."

"When?"

"At midnight,"

"Why wait that long?"

"I'm trying to gain the confidence?" It comes out like a question.

"There's only forty five minutes till midnight."

"I know."

"Will you be ready?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Jacob says thoughtfully. "But Bella, no matter how ready you are or not, you need to tell him the truth, if only to keep you from such heartache."

I nod. "I know. I get what you're saying but this is so much harder."

"I understand, Bella. I really do." He kisses my forehead. He glances at his watch. "I have to leave as soon as midnight hits. It's a long way home."

"Thank you for coming all this way for me."

Midnight comes sooner than I want it to. Soon the countdown begins. I stand with Jacob, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"TEN"

"NINE"

"EIGHT"

"SEVEN"

"SIX"

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Jacob leans down and kisses my sweetly on the lips. It is only a kiss between friends but it feels good. "Happy New Year, Bella."

"Happy New Year," I say.

Jacob kisses my forehead. "I have to go." He says. "Call me tomorrow and tell me how everything went."

"I will." I say. "Thank you for everything."

He smiles and nods.

I watch Jacob leave before searching out Jasper. He is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, head thrown back.

"Bella," Rosalie calls. "I'm going to head up to the room. I'm exhausted. Mom had me up at five thirty to help her set up."

"I won't have to see Emmett's white ass when I come up, will I?" I ask warily.

She laughs. "No. Emmett has gone to his own room."

I sigh. "Thanks."

"Bella," I look at her. "Good luck with Jasper."

I nod and take a deep breath. _Get over the nerves and go to him, Swan!_ I order myself. I make my way to Jasper, standing a few feet in front of him.

"Jasper?"

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Hey, Bella."

"Can I talk to you?"

He nods. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you and I'm not quite sure how."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I love you." I blurt out. I wince internally and look up at him.

He chuckles. "I love you too, Bella. You know that."

"No, I mean I _love_ you." I say. "I love you more than a friend."

"Oh." Silence. I hold my breath, waiting for him to say more. "Bella, I love you like a friend. I could never love anyone like you."

Everything stops. My breath, my heart. Tears burn my eyes as I fight them back. My entire body trembles and I feel like I'm going to fall.

"Right," I take a few steps away from him. "Let's just pretend I never said anything."

I want to cry. I want to scream and smack and hit. My heart is being ripped out and stomped on. I move my hands up and unclasp the necklace that Jasper has given me for Christmas with trembling fingers.

"Here," I give him the necklace and turn away.

"Bella?"

I ignore him and run to the elevator. I need to get away from him, away from the pain. Tears are running down my cheeks and I don't do anything to wipe them away. I drop my purse in the elevator as I head to the room I share with Rosalie.

I can barely see past the tears and I stumble. I bang on the door, unable to open it myself. The key is in my purse.

Rosalie opens the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Bella?"

I look at Rosalie and shake my head. "Why doesn't he love me?"

_**Rosalie **_

It took a couple of hours to finally calm Bella down and get her to sleep. She cries in her sleep, her body shaking.

I can't believe what Jasper said. He was a complete ass. He may not love her romantically but he didn't have to break it to her that way.

Thinking about what he said pisses me off. I want to rip of his dick and set it on fire. I don't think Bella will ever get over this. Their relationship is dead. I notice she isn't wearing the charm necklace. She must have given it back to him.

Next time I see Jasper, I'm going to rip him a new one. How dare he do something like this to Bella? She's done nothing wrong.

It wasn't easy getting Bella to tell me everything.

I wish there was some way to make this better for her.

I still remember last night.

**Flashback**

_The pounding on the door was getting annoying. It couldn't be Bella. She had a key. Maybe Emmett? _

_When it didn't stop, I pulled myself out of the bed and went to answer the door. I was surprised to see it _was_ Bella. Tears were running down her face. What happened? _

"_Bella?"_

_She looked at me, shaking her head. "Why doesn't he love me?"_

"_Who, Bella?" I asked. "Jacob?" _

"_Jasper,"_

"_You told him?" I asked astonished. _

_She nodded. "He said he could never love someone like me." _

_Rage rocked through my body. "He said _what_?" _

_Her tiny frame shook with sobs. She collapsed to the floor, her head in her hands. "What did I do wrong, Rose?" _

"_Nothing sweetheart," I said, picking her up off the floor. "You did nothing wrong. Jasper is just an asshole." _

"_What am I supposed to do now?" she whimpered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to him again." _

"_Then don't." I said. "Listen to me, Isabella Swan. You do not need someone like Jasper in your life. You are so much better than that." _

"_But I love him so much." She cried. _

"_I know sweetheart. But Jasper doesn't deserve your love." I led her to the bathroom and helped remove the dress. "Go take a bath, Bella. You'll feel better." _

_She whimpered but did as I said. I shook my head and nearly ripped the dress. _

_Stupid, fucking Jasper._

**End of Flashback **

I have curled up beside Bella, helping her sleep.

There is a knock on the door. Not wanting to wake Bella, I crawl out from behind her and go answer it.

_**Jasper **_

My head is pounding. I sit up slowly, wincing as the pounding gets worse. Stupid idiot, I scowl. There is no way in hell I'm ever drinking that much again.

I look around. I'm in my hotel room.

Something cool and skinny is in my hand. I look down. It's Bella's necklace. I run my fingers over the letters, wondering how exactly I got it.

Flashes of last night begin running through my head. One moment in particular horrifies me.

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, Bella. You know that." _

"_No, I mean I love you. I love you more than a friend."_

"_Bella, I love you like a friend. I could never love anyone like you." _

"_Right. Let's just pretend I never said anything." _

I need to see Bella.

**All right. That's all for today. As you can see, Jasper was a complete and total ass to her. Bella got her answer, as well as her heart broken. **

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I was on a roll and decided to post another chapter. The aftermath of Jasper's idiocy. Enjoy. **

_**Previously...**_

Flashes of last night begin running through my head. One moment in particular horrifies me.

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, Bella. You know that." _

"_No, I mean I love you. I love you more than a friend."_

"_Bella, I love you like a friend. I could never love anyone like you." _

"_Right. Let's just pretend I never said anything." _

I need to see Bella.

Chapter 8

_**Jasper**_

I don't know if Bella will ever talk to me again. I know I screwed up big time. Rosalie's words kept running through my head. It's like she knew something like this would happen.

_"We have so much more than them in terms of money and connections yet they have everything I want."_

_"What's that?"_

_"A family. Look how close they are to each other. The way they laugh and spend time with each other,"_

_"Don't… do anything stupid, Jasper. Don't lose what you have."_

Is this what she meant when she said don't do anything stupid? Lord knows of all the things I did to Bella, this is the worst of it. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me.

I stumble to the elevator, barefoot. I don't care that I am not wearing any shoes. I just need to talk to Bella.

When I reach the floor, I walk towards the room Bella is sharing with Rose. There is a man talking to Rose.

"...yes, your friend seemed to have left her purse in the elevator."

"Thank you." Rosalie says.

The man leaves and I slip past him just as Rose is closing the door. "Rosalie?" I say tentatively.

The door opens and I see a furious looking Rose. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demands harshly.

"I need to talk to Bella." I say.

It happens so fast I barely have time to stop it.

Rosalie's hand slaps me across the face, her nails digging into the skin of my cheek and scratching it. I wince but don't complain. I know I deserve that.

"You have some nerve coming up here, you piece of shit."

It hurts hearing Rosalie talk to me like that. "Please, I need to talk to Bella."

"I don't think so." She snaps. "It took me hours to calm her down because of what you said. Her body can't relax because she's still upset. You crushed her with the cruel words."

"I know." I say quietly. "But I was drunk."

"You think just because you were drunk that it is an excuse?" she demands. "There must have been some part of you that meant what you said."

"There wasn't."

"And you know this how?" she asks. "Jasper, Bella is my best friend. You fucked up royally and I don't think Bella will ever forgive you for this. You shattered her heart and made her believe that no one will ever truly love her. She has no confidence in herself."

I swallow. "Really?"

"You know Bella. You know what she's like."

Anger washes through me. "Well, what about Jacob? For someone dating another guy, she certainly had no problem telling me. She's just as much at fault."

Rosalie slaps me again, harder this time. "You ass, Bella broke up with Jacob. They are just friends."

I stiffen. "What? When?"

"They've been broken up a long time ago."

"Why didn't Bella say anything?" I demand.

She shakes her head, her blue eyes burning with rage. "She shouldn't have to."

"Please Rose; just let me talk to Bella."

Her nose flares. "I'll ask her." She closes the door but not enough that I can't see or hear what they say.

"Bella, Jasper wants to talk to you."

I see Bella. She looks awful. Her eyes are red and puffy and her nose is red. "I don't want to talk to him, Rose."

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to? You need to let go of all this pain, Bella."

"I don't think seeing Jasper is going to help." She says. "I think it'll just make things worse."

"Honey, you're going to have to talk to him eventually."

"No, I don't."

"Bella,"

"Rose, he _broke _my heart. He only hung out with me when he got bored. I feel like such an idiot. I was just a convenience to him. He was using me when he had no one else to fuck. I feel _used_." Bella cries. "I'm supposed to be his best friend and yet I rarely ever saw him. All the times we were supposed to hang out, he would always cancel. He would make up stupid excuses but I knew."

I look down, realizing just how much I hurt Bella.

"Maybe Lauren was right."

"About what?"

"I don't deserve love. Jasper sure as hell doesn't love me." She says.

"Don't ever say that, Isabella!" Rosalie snaps. "You deserve love more than that little slut. She's just jealous."

"Jealous of what? The fact that my supposed best friend is never around when I need him? How he kills me a little more every time he promises one thing and then breaks it? I know what happened with Kristina really hurt him but you would think he would understand what I'm feeling, considering he's pretty much done the same thing she did."

I stagger back. Did I really do the same thing to Bella?

I remember the day Kristina told me she didn't love me.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_It was finally Christmas. I was going to spend Christmas with Kristina and her family. I was nervous. What would her family think of her, dating a freshman? _

"_Are you ready, Jay?" Kristina asked. She came into the room, looking like a goddess. Her golden hair was pulled back into a beautiful French braid and she wore a stunning floor length red dress. "Jay?" _

"_Yes, I'm ready." I fixed the tie that Bella bought me for good luck. "How do I look?" I asked her shyly. _

"_You look very handsome." She said. She kissed me on the cheek and took my hand. "Come on. Everyone should be here by now." _

_I swallowed. "How many people?" _

"_About forty, I think." _

_Forty? _

"_Okay." _

_She led me down the stairs and into the huge crowd of people. I could see Kristina's ex-boyfriend Eric watching us. I thought I saw jealousy in his eyes. _

_Kristina was looking around for someone. Her eyes finally landed on him. I didn't notice the look between them. "Come on, Jasper." She cooed. _

_She led me down the rest of the stairs. _

_We were having fun until Kristina disappeared for twenty minutes. When I went looking for her, I noted how disordered she was. _

"_What happened?" _

"_Jasper, we need to talk." _

"_About what?" I looked at her blankly. _

"_You and I aren't going to work out." _

_I blanched. "Why?" _

"_I could never really love someone like you. You're a nice guy and everything but you're a little young for my taste." She said. "Besides, Eric and I decided to get back together. He realized just how much he missed me." _

_I swallowed. "Are you sure?" _

_The sweet look on her face faded and she looked annoyed. "Yes, Jasper,"_

"_Okay." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

Oh God. I'm no better than _her_. The only difference between us is that I screwed up with my _best friend_. Kristina may have broken my heart but at least I had Bella. She was always there and ready to listen.

Will I really lose Bella?

I hope to God that I don't.

"Jasper," Rosalie opens the door and closes it behind her. "Bella really doesn't want to talk to you right now."

I swallow. "When?"

"A couple of days. Maybe a week." She shrugs. "You brought this on yourself."

"Will you at least... tell her that I'm sorry."

She nods. "I will."

***** **

I sit at the bar, throwing back shots of whisky. I should have learned from last night how badly this might end but the thought of losing my best friend is hard to accept.

I also know Emmett is going to want to pummel me when he hears what happened. I don't give a shit anymore. I just want Bella. I want to hug her and tell her that she is wrong.

A hand falls on my shoulder. I glance behind and see Emmett. "I heard what you said to Bella."

He sits down beside me instead of throwing a punch.

"Aren't you going to beat the shit out of me?"

"Oh, I plan to." He assures.

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"You're telling me you really want me to beat the shit out of you?"

"It will certainly make me feel better."

"Why'd you do it, Jasper?" Emmett demands.

"I was drunk."

"You're always drunk." He says. "What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

He shakes his head and looks at me. "No, it isn't." He says. "There's something else there. Another reason. Maybe you just don't know what it is yet."

"Emmett,"

"Bella is never going to want to see you again."

"I know."

"You'd think drowning your sorrows in alcohol is a bad idea." he shakes his head. "Alcohol got you into this mess; I doubt it's going to get you out of it."

"No, but it will help numb the pain."

"What pain? You aren't in any pain." Emmett says. "But you will be soon enough."

Before I can register his words, his fist connects to my jaw.

*******

By now, I am used to waking up in pain. Not only was my head aching from the alcohol but so was my jaw.

It takes me a while to remember exactly what happened.

Oh yeah. Emmett punched me in the fucking jaw.

I guess I deserve that. I know upon looking in the mirror, I will look horrible. I look around. I am in my hotel room. How the hell did I end up here?

Emmett is sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"You're awake."

I nod.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Good." He stands up and moves to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on my baby sister." He says. "I told you this a long time ago. You may be my best friend but Bella will always come first."

I nod. "Go do what you have to do."

When Emmett leaves, I get up, wincing at the pain, and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and grimace. My whole face is swollen. Emmett must have continued beating the shit out of me after I passed out.

Now what?

**Review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Three updates in a week. I spoil you. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got for the last two chapters. You all rock. Enjoy.**

_**Previously...**_

_He stands up and moves to the door. _

"_Where are you going?" _

"_To check on my baby sister." He says. "I told you this a long time ago. You may be my best friend but Bella will always come first." _

_I nod. "Go do what you have to do." _

_When Emmett leaves, I get up, wincing at the pain, and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and grimace. My whole face is swollen. Emmett must have continued beating the shit out of me after I passed out. _

_Now what? _

Chapter 9

_**Bella**_

Two weeks after New Years, I am sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch reading my book. I can't concentrate. Emmett and Rose are in Port Angeles, celebrating their anniversary and Charlie is in La Push, still fishing with Billy.

I have the house to myself yet I can't think. I don't know what I want. Usually Jasper comes over and keeps me company—

_Stop thinking about him_! I snap at myself. I know I can't ignore him forever. Jasper is—was? — my best friend. I'm going to have to talk to him, if only to get everything I'm feeling off my chest.

I just can't bear to see him right now. On most occasions, I am a very lenient person. But with Jasper... I don't know if I can ever forgive him.

There is a knock on the door. I ignore it, hoping whoever it was would go away.

No such luck.

The knocking becomes more and more insistent. Aggravated, I throw the book on the couch and stand up.

Jasper is standing on the other side of the door. He looks awful. His face is still swollen from the beating he took from Emmett and he is soaking wet.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I ask flatly.

"I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Please, Bella."

I study him closely. He looks tired. "Have you been sleeping at all?" I ask.

He blinks and shakes his head. "No. Not since—"

I wince, knowing where he was going. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "For everything. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Yes you did." I say.

"No, Bella I didn't." He says. "I was drunk. I know that it is no excuse but you have to believe me. I really didn't mean anything."

"I—"

"Bella, please,"

I shake my head. "No, Jasper. You don't understand. You were my best friend. I loved you and trusted you and you broke my heart. I don't know if we can ever get past this."

"So that's it? After seven years of friendship, you're just going to drop me?"

"I'm not the one that ruined our friendship, Jasper." I say. "I was always there for you. I came when you called; I did things that I was terrified of, all because I got to do it with you." I watch his face. "But you never did the same for me. You were always off with some girl, doing things I don't even want to think about. If anything, you are the worst kind of friend. You always expect others to come to you but you never do the same."

Jasper stares at me. He opens his mouth to say something before it shuts. That goes on for several moments.

"I hope you realize just how much you've changed." I say. "Or you will end up losing everything you cherish."

"Bella," he chokes out.

"Goodbye Jasper."

I close the door and lean against it. My heart is breaking. My final goodbye. I finally got the closure I needed to move on. Once this year is over, I won't ever have to see Jasper again, expect maybe on various holidays.

I shake my head. What a way to start the New Year.

*******

School is hard. I barely see Rose and Emmett because I am always hiding from Jasper. In a school this small, it is a hard thing to do. Usually I hide in the library. According to Emmett, Jasper isn't doing too well either. His teachers are worried about him and they're worried that he's going to fail.

I don't know what to feel. There is only so much I can really do.

"Bella," Rosalie comes up to the table and sits down across from me.

I look at her.

"You alright?"

I nod.

"Are you worried about Jasper?"

"Old habits die hard." I say.

"Jasper did this to himself, Bella. You need to remember that."

"I know." I agree. "It's just so hard."

"You need to find something else to focus on." She says. "You haven't picked up your camera since New Years. What's preventing you from that?"

"I lost my inspiration." I admit.

"Then find something else." Rosalie moves until she is sitting beside me. She wraps her arms around me, holding me tight. I rest my head on her shoulder. "I know you're upset. But this is for the best."

I shake my head. "I don't know, Rose."

"I believe in you, sweetheart."

I look at her. "Okay."

She smiles and kisses my head.

_**Jasper**_

I don't know what I'm doing.

Everything is losing meaning. I sit in class, pretending to pay attention as Mr. Marshall talks about our essays he is handing back.

"... did very well while others..."

He comes around the desks, handing them back. I look down as mine lands in front of me.

D+ -_See me _

The bell rings shortly after. I stay after class, waiting. Mr. Marshall looks up when I walk to his desk.

"Jasper, I'm very disappointed in you." He says. "This is a major part of your final grade. Are you trying to fail?"

"No." I say.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing, Mr. M." I say.

"Does this have something to do with you and Miss. Swan?" he asks, staring at me expectantly.

"No!"

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Listen to me, Jasper. You are a very good student but this essay was not what I was expecting from you. It was sloppy and your analysis was vague."

I stare at him.

"You can do extra credit if it suits you." He says. "That is the only way to raise your mark up. It's up to you."

Extra credit. I want to graduate this year with everyone else. I failed the essay.

"Okay." I say.

He nods.

***

Emmett is waiting for me in the cafeteria. "Where have you been?" he asks.

"Talking to Mr. Marshall," I say.

"What's going on?"

"I'm failing English." I say.

He sighs and shakes his head. "What's gotten into you lately, Jazz? You haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried."

"You're worried?" I say flatly.

"Jazz, what happened sucked and I still hate you for hurting Bella but you are still my friend." he says. "I'm really worried about you. You're spiralling out of control."

"I'm fine, Emmett."

"Are you?"

I look at him and sigh. "I don't understand how everything happened. One minute, Bella cared about me and the next; she won't even speak to me."

"I don't know what to tell you man. I can't tell you what to do."

"That's because you've never been in a situation like this." I snap.

"No." He says. "Well, you right, I haven't. But words have consequences. Did you really think telling Bella you could never really love her because of the way she is, wouldn't affect her?"

I glare at him.

"Think about it, man." He claps me on the back before heading to the table Rose was at. I look around the cafeteria for Bella. She isn't here.

I sigh and walk to a table, lost in thought.

_**Bella **_

Walking into photography that afternoon, I mull over everything Rosalie said.

Mr. Dick***** is standing at the front of the room, watching everyone file inside. Usually photography is my favourite class but lately it's the one I've been dreading the most.

"Isabella, may I speak with you?"

Everyone in the class looks at me and I flush in embarrassment. I nod anyway and follow him out of the room.

"Isabella, I'm worried about you."

I blink at him. "Why?"

"I haven't seen you pick up a camera since you returned to school. And when you do, the pictures you produce are not up to your normal standards."

"I know." I say, hanging my head. "I've just lost my inspiration."

Mr. D leans against the wall and looks at me. "Photographers lose inspiration all the time. It's a matter of finding something new." He says. "What got you started in the first place?"

I bite my lip and sigh. "Jasper," I say. "He gave me my first camera when I was twelve. I would take pictures of everything."

"So clearly, something happened between you and Jasper."

My wince does not go unnoticed. "Bella, you don't have to tell me everything. I just don't want to see such an incredibly talented photographer lose focus."

"Mr. D, have you ever loved someone so much that your heart swelled every time you saw them?" I ask, staring at the photographs hanging on the wall across from us.

"Yes." He says. "My wife,"

I smile and turn to look at him. He is twirling his wedding band. "I feel the same way about Jasper." I admit. "But he doesn't feel the same."

"He told you that?"

"Oh yes." I say. "He told me that I could never be someone he truly loves."

"I see."

I glance at him. "Isabella, I've known Jasper for four years. I saw the way Kristina treated him and what happened to him after she dumped him. Jasper is still nursing his wounds from his first love."

"But it wasn't even love." I argue. "Jasper was just infatuated with her. She was a senior and gorgeous and popular. He was a short, awkward freshman with no experience around girls."

"Aren't most guys like that?"

"Not in this day and age." I say. "Kristina took advantage of Jasper because she knew he wouldn't know any better."

"Bella, how long have you known Jasper?"

"Since I ten," I say.

"Seven years." He muses. "And in those seven years, how long have you been in love with him?"

"Since I was fourteen," I admit.

"That must have been around the time he was still with Kristina, was it not?" I nod. "Why didn't you tell him then? Why wait so long to tell him?"

His questions are hard. I don't know how to answer them.

"He was happy with Kristina."

"Did you know Kristina was using him?"

"I... suspected." I admit. "But I couldn't tell him because he wouldn't have believed me." I say. "Jasper used to love so passionately. But along with breaking up, Kristina changed him for the worst,"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course," I say. "Jasper wasn't so carefree anymore. He was more guarded and careful around people. Even around us and he knew we would never hurt him."

"He was protecting his heart."

"No, he was building a wall around it. He succeeded in blocking any kind of love out of his heart."

"According to some of the teachers, Jasper hasn't been doing so well. If he truly blocked his heart from any type of love, he wouldn't have been affected by you. Yet he does. You are both reacting to each other."

I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's making my head hurt. "I thought we came out here to talk about my crappy photographs." I say weakly.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Isabella, whatever is going on between you and Jasper is between the two of you. I don't want to get in the middle of it. Jasper may have been your inspiration in the past but photographers must find other ways to spark their inspiration." He says. "Take a trip somewhere. Sit in a cafe and simply watch. You never know when inspiration can hit."

"Thanks Mr. D."

He smiles and nods. "I'm glad we had this talk Isabella."

"Mr. D?" He turns. "Why do you call me Isabella?"

He chuckles. "I can't take you seriously as a photographer when I call you Bella_. Isabella_ Swan is the name I know I will see in top notch galleries."

I smile. "Thanks."

Mr. Dick winks and heads back into the classroom. A few minutes later, I go inside as well.

***** **

Charlie, Emmett and I are sitting at the kitchen table, eating the steak that I made for dinner. I pick at the meat, thinking over everything Mr. Dick said.

"Charlie?" I say.

He looks up from the newspaper he is reading. "What is it Bells?"

"Would it be alright if I went to Seattle this weekend?"

He frowns. "Why?"

"I was talking to Mr. Dick"—Emmett snickers—"today and he suggested I take a trip somewhere. I've been lacking in motivation to take pictures so he said to try and find inspiration somewhere else."

"Why Seattle? It's so far."

"It isn't that far." I argue.

"Will your truck even make it to Seattle?" Emmett asks.

"No. That's why I was hoping to take your jeep?"

Silence from both of them. "Please, Dad? I really need this."

They exchange glances. "Alright." He agrees reluctantly. "But I want you to call when you get there. Let me know you're okay."

"I will." I promise. "Thank you, Daddy."

Charlie blinks. I understand. It's been a while since I called him _Daddy_.

We finish eating dinner and Emmett helps me wash the dishes. Neither of us speak but I know Emmett realizes why this is important to me.

Once everything is cleaned, I head up to my room to finish up my homework.

**That's all for today folks. Hope you liked it. Anyway, Review please. **

***Mr Dick is my old science teacher. He was my favourite teachers, despite the class he taught. Don't laugh at his name. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously...**_

"_Thank you, Daddy."_

_Charlie blinks. I understand. It's been a while since I called him Daddy._

_We finish eating dinner and Emmett helps me wash the dishes. Neither of us speak but I know Emmett realizes why this is important to me. _

_Once everything is cleaned, I head up to my room to finish up my homework. _

Chapter 10

_**Bella**_

Saturday comes rather quickly. Rose wants to come with me and get some shopping in but I break it to her gently. This is the only way I could wrap my head around everything.

I leave home early in the morning. Emmett continuously warns me not to do anything reckless with his jeep or he'll cut off all my hair and replace it with cotton. I tell him time and again that nothing will happen to it, that I am a much safer driver than he is so I wouldn't cause nearly as much damage as he would himself. Charlie laughs at this, tells Emmett that I'm right and sends me on my way. He is going fishing with Billy in La Push so he won't be home today either.

This leads to Charlie telling Emmett not to do anything reckless and stupid in his house. I laugh as I drive away. The thought of Emmett setting the house on fire is very probable.

The four hour drive to Seattle is done in silence. My camera bag is sitting in the passenger seat along with my purse. The radio is turned off. I don't want to listen to sappy love songs that would only make this much worse. Instead I think about Jasper. Part of me is thankful that he is leaving me alone but the other part, that part that loves Jasper more than words could express, wants to scream at him for not trying hard enough to salvage what is left of our friendship.

How can he let seven years of friendship go, just like that? Doesn't he care?

Everything Emmett tells me about him sends a pang to my heart. I'm hurting Jasper. But I don't know if I can talk to him again. I shake my head and stare out the windshield. I can see the buildings up ahead. There is less than ten minutes left until I get to Seattle.

I park the jeep outside a cafe. There is a park across the street so it will hopefully help me with inspiration. I order cafe mocha and biscotti before finding a small table outside. It is surprisingly nice out considering the weather lately. It is still chilly and no one is outside but that didn't bother me. I set my cup and cookie on the table before taking my camera out of the bag. I sit in the chair and simply watch.

Couples are walking through the park, smiling and laughing; dogs are leering at people, trying to catch their attention. I see one small child, no more than three or four, run up to a dog tied to a post and reach out to touch it. I lift my camera up and take a picture of the pleasure and excitement the boy feels at his first touch of the dog. He giggles and begins to pet him more, running his little fingers through the dog's fur.

I smile and move the camera away. There really is so much to see when you actually look. Across the street from where I am sitting, I see a young couple. They must be around my age. They are standing beneath the ark of the park's entrance, staring up at each other. The boy cups the girl's face and leans down to kiss her. It only lasts a moment but when they break apart, I see the astonishment on her face. The boy continues to hold her face as I take a picture.

I don't know how long I sit there, watching when I hear someone say my name. "Bella?"

I look up and smile when I see who it is. It is David, the guy I met at the museum on my birthday. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by." He says. "How are you?"

"I've been better." I admit.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

I hold up my camera. "I've come to find inspiration." I say. "I've been a little stuck. It's amazing what you find when you actually look."

He nods his head in agreement. "David?" A voice calls from inside.

David stands up and motions for her to come over. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sarah."

I would have fallen over had I been standing. David's girlfriend is the same girl I saw Jasper with the day of my birthday.

"Oh." I say stupidly. "How did you two meet?"

"We met at the museum actually." Sarah says. "This guy had just broken my heart and I thought going to the museum would make me feel better." She looks at David, her eyes dreamy. "Turns out, going there was the best thing I ever decided. I met David and the rest is history."

My blood boils. Jasper.

"That's great." I lie.

"We'd better get going." Sarah says. "We have to meet my dad in ten minutes. It was nice to meet you, Bella."

"It was nice seeing you again Bella." David says as they walk away.

Once they're gone, I rest my head on the table. I don't know what to do anymore. Everywhere I go, I am in constant reminder of Jasper. I don't want it anymore.

Please God, make this better.

_**Jasper**_

I drop by the Swan house. I need to talk to Bella.

Her truck is in the driveway, Emmett's jeep gone. I get out of my car and head to the door. I'm surprised when Emmett opens the door.

"Hey, Jasper. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to Bella." I say. "Is she here?"

"Nah, man. Bella went to Seattle." He says.

"Seattle?" I repeat. "Did Charlie go with her?"

"Nope." He pops the 'p.' "Charlie is down in La Push fishing with Billy."

"You let Bella go down to Seattle by _herself_?" I demand. "Are you crazy?"

"Dude, Bella's fine. It's not that big a deal. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Why would you let her go in the first place?" I snap.

"Why are you so worried?" Emmett counters. "It's not your responsibility to worry."

I swallow and sigh. "Habit I guess." I say.

"Jasper, you've never really cared about Bella before. You were always caught up with a new girl ever week."

"I've always cared, Emmett." I snarl.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "It really is no big deal. It's not like she's going to do anything or get into anything illegal."

"What does she need to Seattle that she can't get in Forks?" I ask.

"Oh, I could think of a few things." Emmett mumbles. "Mr. Dick actually asked her to do it." He says.

"Mr. Dick?" The photography teacher? Why would he be advising Bella to do that?

Emmett nods. "Apparently Bella's lost inspiration and her photos are coming out crap. He doesn't want Bella to lose what she has so he's given her some homework."

"Bella lost inspiration?" I ask. I remember how Bella would always carry around her camera.

**FLASHBACK **

_Bella was still holding her camera. She hasn't let that thing down since she got it. _

"_Bella, when are you going to stop taking pictures?" _

"_I'm not." She said. "There is so much to take and so much beauty in everything. It's hard not to notice."_

_She snapped another picture of me. "Well, will you at least stop taking pictures of me? I feel like a __guinea__ pig."_

"_Don't you know guinea pigs are adorable?" Bella asked, leaning back into the grass and staring up at the surprisingly blue sky. _

_I snorted. "You're being ridiculous." _

"_You're my inspiration Jasper. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." _

"_Probably exactly what you were doing before you found me." I said seriously. _

"_Life before you wasn't that great, Jasper." Bella said. "It was actually pretty dull. You make the world seem so much brighter." _

_Warmth filled my stomach and I rolled onto my side. "Brighter, eh?"_

_Bella laughed. "Don't let it go to your head, Jasper." She said before resting her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, humming at the unknown feeling coursing through my body. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

My lips feel unbearably dry.

"You alright there, Jasper?"

I don't hear Emmett.

Bella was always my light. She was always there when I needed her to be. She tried to be there when Kristina broke my heart but I pushed her away. This all happened because I never realized the true extent of my feelings.

**FLASHBACK **

_Kristina broke things off with me. She was using me to get back at her boyfriend. She didn't really love me. _

_Emmett told me to suck it up and move on. So what if the girl broke up with me? She was a slut anyway. _

_I told Emmett to go fuck himself. He didn't know what it felt like to have his heart ripped out by the one girl he thought actually liked him. _

_My mom was worried. She knew this was my first heartbreak and she tried to tell me that this happened all the time but I didn't listen. _

_There was a knock on the door. "Go away Mom. I don't want to talk." _

"_It's Bella." The voice on the other side said. _

_I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk right now, Bella." _

_The door opened and Bella walked inside. I wasn't surprised that Bella managed to get through the locked door. Bella's been able to pick a lock since she was seven. A skill she learned from Emmett. _

"_That's too bad." She said, coming to sit on the bed. "Because everyone is worried about you," She ran her fingers through my hair. I jerked away from her instinctively. _

"_Sorry." Bella said, dropping her hand._

_I felt bad but didn't say anything. "Jasper," _

"_Bella, I really don't want to talk about it." _

"_You need to talk about it, Jasper. What happened with Kristina sucked and she was a royal bitch about it but you shouldn't hold it—"_

"_Stop, Bella!" I yelled. "You don't know anything about this. You've never had your heart broken like this. Next time someone breaks your heart like this, then we'll talk. But right now, Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." _

_I buried my head in my pillow. There was silence for several moments before the weight was gone from the bed. I looked up as Bella left the room. I saw the tears in her eyes as she closed the door behind her. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oh, God. I know when everything started.

_**Bella**_

I decide to take a walk in the park. I bring only my camera, leaving everything else in the car. There are so many couples around, enjoying the nice weather.

I sit on a bench, sighing. I stare up at the sky, wondering when everything went so wrong. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

I look up and see an old man, probably in his seventies, sitting beside me. His hair is white and his blue eyes are full of knowledge and wisdom.

"Yes." I agree.

"Today is a great day for young lovers to be out."

I nod but don't say anything in return. Instead, I stare ahead, watching a dog play Frisbee with its owner. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing out all by yourself?"

I hold up my camera. "Looking for inspiration," I say.

"You're a photographer?"

"Trying to be," I say. "Right now, I don't feel like one."

"It's normal for artists to lose their inspiration." He says. I peer at him. "I was an artist in my time. It wasn't until I found my beautiful wife that I found inspiration worthy enough to be in galleries."

"Really?" I ask.

He nods. "I was about your age when I met my wife. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with the voice of an angel." He smiles. "I was a struggling artist when I met her."

"What happened?" I wonder.

"She refused me flat out when I asked to court her." He chuckles. "She said my nose was too big for my face and my eyes were too far apart." I laugh with him. "I got sick. I was painting out in the rain. Stupid, I know but when inspiration comes, you can't ignore it." He adds when he sees the look of disbelief on my face. "I caught an awful cold and there was no one there to take care of me. Vicki's father sent something for me and had her deliver it. When she found me on my own, on the floor and shaking, she helped me up and took care of me for days. When I got better, I painted her portrait, all by memory, and gave it to her as a thank you. Somewhere during that time, she fell in love and we were together ever since."

"Is she still alive?"

"Sadly, no. My Vicki passed away from lung cancer ten years ago." He shakes his head. "Never smoked a day in her life and she wound up with cancer."

"Do you have children?"

He nods. "Two. A boy and a girl. Erik and Evie,"

"You must have been so in love with her." I say. "I wish I could feel that kind of love."

"It'll happen one day. There is someone out there for everyone." He smiles. "It might not happen right away but when it does, you'll know."

"What if it's already happened and it doesn't make a difference to the other person?"

"Give it time. It'll come."

"But what if it's too late?"

"It is never too late for true love." He stands up. "I must be getting on my way. It's getting late."

"Wait," I call.

"It's been a pleasure, Bella." He says. "And my name is James."

As he leaves, I can't help but wonder how he knows my name.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Review Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously...**_

"_What if it's already happened and it doesn't make a difference to the other person?" _

"_Give it time. It'll come." _

"_But what if it's too late?" _

"_It is never too late for true love." He stands up. "I must be getting on my way. It's getting late."_

"_Wait," I call. _

"_It's been a pleasure, Bella." He says. "And my name is James."_

_As he leaves, I can't help but wonder how he knows my name._

Chapter 11

_**Bella**_

I leave the park shortly after my talk with James. I am confused about the man. I don't know how he knows my name but it makes me uneasy.

Somehow I find myself in the Art Museum. This is the best place to find inspiration. Plus, looking at all the photographs and artwork makes me feel better. They are familiar.

I am staring at one of the paintings. The artist used oil paints and painted a portrait of a woman. She was lying in a meadow of wild flowers, staring up at the night sky. Stars hung in the sky and even the moon was out, though there was a cloud surrounding it. The woman herself was very striking. She had fire red hair and delicate features. Her lips were full and her cheekbones high. She wore a green dress, one hand resting on her stomach, the other lying in the grass above her head.

_Midnight Seductress by J. Avalon._

I don't know how long I stared at the painting. There is something so sensual despite the innocence of the actual painting. It is clear that the painter loved the woman.

A woman in her mid-thirties stands beside me, looking at the painting. I peek at her. Her hair is the same as the woman in the picture, only slightly darker. She has the same dark eyes and it was clear she is a painter herself. There are paint splats on her jeans, her hands rough from washing often.

"This is a beautiful painting." I say.

The woman looks at me. "It is." She agrees. "My father painted it."

"Do you know the woman?" I ask.

She nods with a small, sad smile. "She's my mother." She says. "She died of cancer ten years ago."

"I'm sorry." I say. It takes a moment before something clicks. "Lung cancer?"

She looks at me, startled. "Yes. How did - how did you know that?"

"Are you Evie?" I asked.

Her eyes narrow. "Who are you?"

"I talked to your father." I say. "He was the one who told me."

"That's impossible." She hisses. "My father died shortly after my mother. My father died of a broken heart."

I go completely still. If James died than who was it I was talking to in the park?

Fear overcomes me and I leave, ignoring the angry shouts from Evie.

I trip on my way out. I stay on the ground, working to slow my breathing down.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?" a voice above my head interrupts.

I raise my head and look at the man. He is around Charlie's age and looking at me with worried eyes. I sit up slowly and run a hand through my hair. "I'm fine." I say. "Thanks though."

He looks reluctant to let me go but I head out and search for the jeep. I do not want to stay here any longer than I have to. I try to understand what exactly happened but I can't. Was James an angel? And if he was, why would he come to me?

I think about everything we talked about. We talked about painting, inspiration and his wife.

I shake my head. This is ridiculous. I must have imagined the whole thing, I think. There is no way a dead man can just show up like that.

I turn on the radio and blast the music, drowning out any thoughts of what happened in Seattle.

*******

When I get home, I have a headache.

Rosalie's car is in Emmett's spot so I park on the road and head inside. Charlie's cruiser is still gone and I really hope I don't walk in and see something I shouldn't.

I knock as a precaution before opening the door. Thankfully, Emmett and Rosalie are simply cuddled on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Bella, you're back." Emmett sits up and Rosalie comes over.

"How was Seattle?" Rosalie asks.

"I... don't want to talk about it."

Emmett grows suspicious. "Did something happen that shouldn't have?"

_Yes,_ I think but I know it is not what he meant. "No." I answer. "I swear, nothing happened,"

"Did you get any photos?"

Emmett looks at me as I nod. "Good."

I fight a smile and go to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"Didn't you eat?" Rosalie asks.

"No."

"We were just going to order a pizza." Emmett says. "You in?"

"Are you paying?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes."

"Then I'm in." I smile.

"Come on, Bella. You can tell all about Seattle." Rosalie takes my hand and leads me to the couch while Emmett orders the pizza.

"It wasn't that exciting." I say. "I sat in a cafe and took some pictures."

"Did you meet any cute guys?"

My flinch doesn't escape Rose's notice. "What happened?" she asks.

"Do you remember David? I guy I told you about from my birthday?" I ask.

She nods. "The cute one who told you to stop being a pessimist about going Dartmouth," I roll my eyes. "What about him?"

"Apparently he's dating Sarah, the girl Jasper met in Seattle and then dumped after he got what he wanted from her."

Rose shakes her head. "Good lord, you really can't escape Jasper."

"Thanks Rose, that's really what I wanted to hear."

She frowns. "Sorry."

I lean my head against her shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore, Rose."

"You will." She says, rubbing my back. "Jasper has been a complete ass. I am not going to deny that. But maybe you should talk to Jasper. You two haven't really settled anything."

"I feel like I'm pulling everyone apart. I mean, you and Emmett are Jasper's friends too."

"You were the most important person in Jasper's life, Bella. We always came second to him. Besides, Jasper did this to himself."

"But he didn't. Not really."

"Bella, Jasper hurt you. When are you going to see that you are better off without him?"

I shake my head. "I'm—"

"Pizza's here!" Emmett hollers from the door.

"Come on, Bella. We can talk about this later." Rosalie says. With a sigh of reluctance, I stand up and follow Rose to the kitchen.

_**Jasper**_

"Jasper, where's Bella? I haven't seen her around for a while." My mother says.

"Bella and I aren't talking right now." I say.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Does this have anything to do with what happened on New Years?"

I jerk and look at her. "You know about that?" I ask.

"Of course I know." She says. "I heard you break the poor girl's heart."

I wince. "Mom,"

"I'm not really surprised that Bella isn't talking to you. You've hurt her far more than you realize." She shakes her head and looks at me with sadness.

"Why does everyone think _I'm _the monster?"

"You aren't a monster, Jasper." She says. "But the way you've treated Bella these past four years is despicable. I don't know where you picked up this attitude, thinking you can blow Bella off whenever you want. That is not the way a friend is supposed to behave. I'm surprised Bella waited this long before she finally got fed up." Mom shakes her head. "Honestly, I expected this to happen years ago."

"You knew my relationship was going down the drain?" I yell. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have listened?" she asks. "You were so caught up in your own life that you didn't realize what you were doing to everyone else. And poor Bella took the blunt of that."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love Bella," She says. "And I've been through what she has."

I stiffen. "What do you mean?"

She sits on the bed and stares out the window. "When I in College, I had a friend who was just like you. He liked to sleep around with girls and then break their heart because they got bored." I wince. "Every time we were going to hang out, he always cancelled and gave some stupid excuse. I knew he had a date but I never said anything. I wasn't in love with him, granted, but I got fed up of being blown off and stayed away from him."

"What happened?" I ask reluctantly.

"I haven't seen him since." She says. "I met your father, we fell in love and the rest is history."

"You never saw him again?"

"Maybe once or twice throughout the years. But not for any length of time." She says. "Last I heard he was single, broke and alone because he ditched all his friends for girls."

"You're joking right?" I wonder if this is a trick to scare me.

"No, Jasper." She says. "Ask your father if you don't believe me. He witnessed the whole thing."

"I don't want to lose Bella." I choke out.

"Then you'd better go to her."

"She won't see me."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Mom asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is different. It's Bella."

"Exactly," She says. "You know Bella better than anyone."

"But—"

"It beats sitting in the dark on a Saturday night, doesn't it?"

I get up and leave. "Thanks, Mom." I kiss her cheek on my way out.

*******

Bella's house comes into view.

I am surprised to see Rose's car in the driveway. I get out of the car and walk up to the door. Peeking inside, I see Bella, Rose and Emmett sitting in the living room, laughing and eating pizza.

I feel a pang of jealousy. The first question that pops into my head is: _why wasn't I invited? _

Then Mom's words hit me hard. I am always with a girl on a Saturday. They've invited me to many of their hang outs but I always said I couldn't go because I had a date. I continue to watch, feeling like a peeping tom but I don't care.

I watch as Emmett snatches Bella up and twirls her around. Bella is laughing, hitting Emmett in the back for being so annoying.

Rose is laughing at them, shaking her head.

"EMMETT SWAN, PUT MY DOWN!" Bella screeches.

Emmett's laughter booms so loud even I can hear it.

"Jasper,"

I jump at the voice and whip around. Chief Swan is standing there, staring at me with raised eyebrows. "Uh... hi Chief,"

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" he asks.

"I... wanted to see Bella." I answer, staring down at the ground.

"I don't think that's a wise idea, Jasper." He says. He is looking through the window at Bella, seeing her laughing.

"It's important sir."

"I'm sure it can wait until morning, Jasper."

"Please, Chief."

"Why now?"

I blink at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Why did you decide to come now?" He demands. "I've seen the longing on Bella's face every time Rosie comes over to hang out with her and Em. I've seen how she looks out the window, hoping in vain that you will show up."

My stomach churns. "I like you, kid, but I can't have you hurting my daughter anymore."

I swallow and nod. "I understand." I murmur.

"Look, Jasper. I'm telling you this because I don't like seeing Bella in pain. I've seen it plenty and I don't like seeing her so heartbroken. Wait until morning."

"Yes sir," I say reluctantly.

Charlie goes into the house and I watch as Bella greets him with a laugh. Rose smiles at him and waves. I continue to stand outside, watching them until the rain comes down.

I go out to my car and sit there, shivering. This fight between Bella and I is tearing the rest of us apart. It never clicked that losing Bella would mean losing Emmett and Rose as well. I never knew this day would come. It was always a worry, in the back of my mind but not one that I ever really focused too much on. It's my fault that I've lost all my friends.

With that in mind, I start the car, unable to stay any longer.

"Jasper?" Bella calls.

_**Bella **_

Charlie comes home half an hour later. "Hi Daddy," I laugh, as Emmett finally puts me down. I think the threat of harming his jeep made him realize I am serious.

"What are you three up to?" he asks, chuckling as I sit beside Rose.

"We were just watching some movies." Emmett says. "How was Billy?"

"Good." Charlie says. "Hasn't had any trouble lately."

"How Jacob?" I ask. "Last I heard he went up to see him sister in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, apparently he got a job as a mechanic down there so he's staying with Rebecca until he can find his own place."

"Really? That's great news." I say. "I'll send him an email later."

"I still don't understand why you and Jake broke up." Charlie says. "You two were so cute together."

"Just because you and Billy want us to get married doesn't mean it's going to happen." I say.

"The dude is gay." Emmett says.

"EMMETT!" Charlie and I both snap.

"What?" he looks at us.

"Just because Jacob is so much better than you doesn't mean you have to make things up."

"He's not better than me." Emmett huffs.

I snicker and look at Rose. She is grinning.

Glancing out the window—mostly out of habit—I see Jasper's car sitting on the road. Jumping to my feet, I go to the door, ignoring Emmett and Charlie as they call my name.

"Jasper?"

He drives away. The rain is coming down hard so I don't know if he heard me.

"Charlie, did you know Jasper was here?" I ask.

Charlie looks surprised. "No. I wonder why he didn't come in."

I stare out into the night before shivering and closing the door behind me. "How strange,"

_**Charlie**_

I don't feel right lying to Bella about Jasper.

But I have seen my daughter go through so much pain and heartache; I certainly don't need to see it now. She is laughing and smiling, the way she should be. Bringing Jasper in tonight would only make things worse.

I love my daughter, and my son, though sometimes I wonder if Emmett is truly mine. The thought went away as soon as it came. I know Emmett is my son. He is like Renee, though we both know that he wishes he wasn't. He doesn't like to be reminded of the woman who left both her children and became a drug—and most likely—alcohol addict.

Sitting in my chair, I watch as both Bella and Emmett interact with Rosie. She is such a sweet girl. It isn't hard to see how much she adores this family, myself included. She spends so much time over here; I'm surprised her parents haven't noticed. With a sigh, I smile and wonder how I got so lucky to have a family as perfect as this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading **

**Review Please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. There were a lot of people who seriously didn't like the fact that Charlie prevented Jasper and Bella from talking. Just a side note, Charlie has seen what Jasper has done to Bella and he doesn't want to see her hurt. He's only thinking about Bella. **

**Anyway, this chapter is really short because I can barely concentrate on writing because I am sick. Forgive any and all mistakes. **

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 12

_**June 2005**_

For five months, everything with Bella has gone downhill. I rarely talk to her, with the occasional greeting in passing. I regretted the day I left her that Saturday night. I heard her calling but I was too upset to go to her. Charlie's words hit me hard. I know he was protecting his daughter and he had every right to tell me to get lost. That must have been the moment when our relationship went downhill completely.

It was painful, seeing Bella every day and not being able to talk to her, tell her stupid jokes, and just hang out like we usually do. Emmett has forgiven me for what happened on New Years but Rose still hates my guts. Emmett tells me that she's slowly relenting.

I don't believe him.

We both know Rose can hold a grudge until you're dead. Out of the four of us, Bella is the only one that could never hold a grudge for a long period of time.

Walking downstairs the day before graduation, I hear my mom on the phone.

"...don't be ridiculous. You are just as much welcome as Emmett."

I lean against the wall outside the kitchen as I eavesdrop.

"Bella, you don't have to talk to Jasper. If you won't do it for me, do it for Rosie. I know she would love to have you here."

I stiffen. My mom is talking to _Bella? _This must have to do with the grad party we're throwing tomorrow night.

"Please, Bella? I haven't seen you for months. I would love to see you again." She is using the guilt card. If anything, Mom is very good at that.

There is a sigh of relief. "Thank you, honey." She says. "I can't wait to see you."

Mom puts the phone down and I jump at the sound of my father's voice.

"Eavesdropping, Jay?"

"Uh..." I can't lie shit in front of my dad. He's like a human lie detector. "Yes."

He chuckles. "Does this have something to do with your mom inviting Bella to the party?"

Why am I not surprised he knows that? My parents talk about _everything. _Besides, I guess inviting Bella to a party wouldn't be that surprising. They invite her to everything.

"Maybe,"

"Look Jasper, you're my son and I love you to death. But what you did to Bella was disgusting."

I cringe. "I really don't want to talk about this, Dad. What's done is done and I don't need to rehash it at every moment."

"That's tough shit, Jasper, because we are going to talk about it." He leads me to the living room and sits me on the couch. "For years, I've had to watch you wallow in your own self-pity because a girl broke your heart. Yeah, it sucked and I'm sorry that your first experience with a girl turned to shit. Not all relationships are like that. And then I had to watch as you broke the heart of girl after girl. You have no idea how close I was to sending you to an all boy's boarding school."

My eyes widen in shock.

"Surprised, huh?" he chuckles darkly. "Your mother talked me out of it. Now, forget you for a moment and look at the beautiful best friend who was always on the sidelines, waiting for you to come out of whatever funk you were in. I've had to watch _and_ hear the heartbreak on Bella's face year after year when I had told her you were out with someone when you promised to hang out with her. I've had to give Emmett excuses as to why you couldn't come to their Saturday night soiree when Bella got tired of listening to them. You alienated everyone who loved you to serve your own selfish needs."

"Dad," I mumble weakly.

"Do you remember Bella's sixteenth birthday?" he asks, ignoring my pleas.

I think it before shaking my head. It is all a blur. "I'm not surprised." He shakes his head. "You blew off Bella's birthday, Jasper. You had come in drunk and ended up sleeping the whole day. I got a call from Charlie that night, telling me how Bella wouldn't stop crying because the one person who swore would be there never showed up." I swallow my guilt. "Bella never mentioned it, did she?"

I shake my head. "This all began even before New Years, Jasper. New Years was her breaking point."

"Peter, that's enough." My mom's voice drifts into the room. I look up and see her standing beside him with her hand on his arm. "Jasper's got the point."

"Jasper, never in my life did I think things would end up like this." Dad says, shaking his head in sadness. "I wish you could have seen this before. Maybe then it would have salvaged what was left of your relationship."

He kisses Mom on the cheek before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

I bury my head in my hands and feel the first prickling of tears since Kristina dumped me.

Graduation comes soon. Mom is calling me, telling me we have to go.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I feel ridiculous in this monkey suit but I know Mom would be upset if I went to my graduation in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Jasper Whitlock, get your ass down here! We're going to be late!"

I roll my eyes and go downstairs.

"Honestly, Peter. You need to cut it with the language."

"Ahh, come on, Char. You know it's one of the qualities you love about me."

"It's also a habit Jasper is picking up."

I clear my throat. Mom turns around. "Oh, Jasper." She claps her hands and smiles. "You look so handsome."

I smile. Mom takes the camera and snaps a picture. "My baby boy is graduating." She has tears in her eyes. "And he'll be going off to UW in the fall." She shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Mom," I groan.

"C'mon, Charlotte. We'd better get going before we're late." Dad is dressed in a gray suit and looking every bit as uncomfortable as me.

Snapping a few more pictures, we go to the car and head towards the school.

My parents head in the direction of the parent seating, having spotted Charlie and Rose's parents. I notice Bella isn't with them so I go looking for her. She's probably with Emmett and Rose.

I am not surprised when I see Bella leaning against Jasper, dressed in a simple yellow summer dress. A thin black ribbon around her waist was the only thing on it.

Emmett spots me easily. "Jasper!"

Bella stiffens immediately. Rose looks at her sympathetically. As I get closer, I hear Bella say, "I'd better get back to Charlie." She kisses Emmett on the cheek. "Good luck."

I sigh and smile at them as I stand beside them.

"What are you three doing? Get in line; it's going to start soon."

_**Bella**_

Hearing Emmett call to Jasper, I stiffen automatically. Rose looks at me with a small smile. "I better get back to Charlie." I say. I lean up to kiss Emmett on the cheek. He smiles. "Good luck."

I make my way, weaving past the graduates and their parents. I find Charlie easily. He is sitting with Charlotte and Peter.

Once Charlotte sees me, she stands up and kisses me on the cheek. "Bella, dear. It's been so long. You need to come over more often." She takes my hand and leads me to sit down beside her.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asks.

I nod and smile. I lean my head against Charlotte's shoulder, waiting for the ceremony to start. It doesn't take long and the band begins playing the graduating song. All the seniors begin walking in and towards their seats. I spot Rose first, then Emmett and Jasper.

Charlie looks on proud as Rose's name is called. Rose is practically Charlie's daughter. She spends too much time at our house than she does at her own. When Emmett's name is called, Charlie starts to whoop. I bite my lip and lower myself down on the chair in embarrassment.

Everyone applause to Emmett because he is the most loved Senior in the entire school.

I watch from the corner of my eye as Jasper's name is called. Charlotte takes my hand and squeezes it gently. I find comfort in her touch.

I barely pay attention after that. "Congratulation to the senior class of 2004!" Principal Green says. The parents cheer. The hats are thrown up into the air and the parents begin to get up, going to greet their children to congratulate them.

"You coming, Bells?" Charlie asks.

"I'll be there in a minute." I say.

He kisses my head and goes to look for Emmett.

I sit in my seat, staring up at the gym ceiling.

After several minutes, I get up and go see my brother. He pulls me into a giant bear hug, crushing me against his chest. "You okay, there Baby Bells?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Em. I'm sure."

"You ready for the party?"

"Doesn't Charlie want to take you out to celebrate?" I ask.

He laughs. "Naturally." He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "The Hales and the Whitlocks are coming with us to the Lodge."

"The Lodge?" I make a face.

"Just grin and bear it, Baby Bells."

"I'll try my best, Emmy Bear."

"Emmett, Bella, let's go!" Charlie calls.

Together, Emmett and I go to the cruiser and drive to the Lodge.

**Thanks for reading. That's all, I hope you liked it. **

***Bella's dress is on my blog. The link is on my profile if you want to see what it looks like. **

**Review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns all things Twilight. I only own the plot. :)**

**Note: Thanks to _Heavyinfinity_ for pointing out a major mistake. It looks like chapter 10 and 11 were in the wrong order. It is now fixed so if you were confused, you can go back and reread it. **

_**Previously on After All... **_

_"Doesn't Charlie want to take you out to celebrate?" I ask._

_He laughs. "Naturally," He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "The Hales and the Whitlocks are coming with us to the Lodge."_

_"The Lodge?" I make a face._

_"Just grin and bear it, Baby Bells."_

_"I'll try my best, Emmy Bear."_

_"Emmett, Bella, let's go!" Charlie calls._

_Together, Emmett and I go to the cruiser and drive to the Lodge._

* * *

Chapter 13

_**Bella**_

Jasper's parents get to the restaurant before us. It looks like half of Forks' graduating class is here celebrating.

There are twelve people in our party alone. It's a good thing that Charlotte called ahead of time or we wouldn't be eating here at all.

I am sitting in between Jasper and Charlie. To say this is awkward is an understatement. Jasper keeps shooting me glances every now and then. I try to ignore it as everyone talks. Charlie is talking to Peter at some baseball game they couldn't wait to watch. Charlotte and Mr. and Mrs. Hale are talking about some charity that the Hales are hosting while Emmett and Rosalie are talking about something no one should ever have to overhear.

Unfortunately, I am not hungry and end up spending most of the dinner picking at my food. "Alright," Peter clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "It's about time to give our graduates their gifts."

I look curiously at Charlie. He is smiling at Emmett.

"Emmett, Jasper, we know that you're going to UW in the fall and we're aware that neither of you want to live in rez, so..." Peter trails off and hands Jasper a box. Charlie hands Emmett a similar box. I watch with interest as they open it.

Emmett pulls out a key. "What is it?" he asks, looking from Charlie to Peter.

"A house key," Peter says. "We bought you two an apartment to share on campus."

There is a moment of stunned silence before both Emmett and Jasper start speaking at once.

"Are you serious...?"

"I can't believe this..."

"Dude, no rez..."

"This is so awesome..."

"Thanks Dad." Both Emmett and Jasper say at the same time. I can't help but laugh. These two are so funny.

"Congratulations, Em. I never thought I'd see this day." Charlie teases.

"Ah, Pops, I'm hurt." Emmett says.

I laugh. "I have something for you, Em." I pull out his presents from my purse and give it to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Bells."

"I know." I say. "It didn't cost much." Or anything.

Emmett rips the paper off the paper and looks at the collage of pictures. There are pictures of all of us from when we were kids. There were his ribbons from various sports her partook in and even pictures he drew before we realized he was better at sports than he was at colouring.

"Bella,"

"It's so you don't forget where you come from." I mumble.

The table is silent. "Thank you, Bella."

I nod and flush in embarrassment. Everyone is looking at me.

"That's a great gift, Bella." Charlie said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I lean into him and sigh. Emmett and Rose are looking at the pictures and laughing at certain ones.

Charlie nudges me in the arm. "Are you giving your present to Jasper?" he whispers.

I look in my purse at the box holding the watch. I got it for Jasper before our fight happened. There is inscription on the back of the watch. _Forever and Always._ It used to mean that I would always love him forever. Though Jasper would think it was only our friendship that would last.

"I don't know." I say to Charlie. He is the only person that knows about the watch.

"Bella, even if this is the last thing that you give to him, at least he'll have something from you that he knows comes from the heart."

He is right of course. I lean my head against Charlie's shoulder.

Everyone is so caught up in giving gifts that they don't notice our exchange. "Thank you, Daddy."

He kisses my head and we finish our dinner. Peter vehemently argues to take the bill. Charlie fights back. "Dad, just let Peter take the damn bill." Emmett says, annoyed by the fight.

"Fine,"

"Aw, don't worry Charlie. You can take the bill the next time."

Charlie huffs and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Peter pays the bill we all head out to the cars. "You sure you don't want to come to the kids' grad party, Charlie?"

"No, Peter." He laughs. "I'm sure the kids don't need to have their old man around all their friends."

"He's right Peter." Emmett says.

Charlie whacks Emmett in the back of the head.

"Alright, that's great." Emmett says. "Are you leaving or what?"

"You two coming with us?" Charlotte asks us.

"Actually, I'm thinking about going home." I say.

Everyone turns to look at me. "You have to come!" Jasper blurts.

I look at him with side eyes. "Please Bella," Rosalie begs. "We want you to come."

I sigh and nod. "Alright,"

"Good." Charlotte says. "You and Emmett will come with us."

**xXx**

Charlotte has decorated the house beautifully. "This looks beautiful, Charlotte." I say.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"When do the guests get here?" Rosalie asks.

Jasper checks the clock. "Ten minutes." He sighs. "I'm going to go and change out of this monkey suit."

"Lucky bastard," Emmett mutters.

"Emmett, please watch the language."

"Sorry Char."

The guests start coming early. Jasper meets them at the door and my eyes narrow when I see Jessica and Lauren. They are in the same grade as me. What the hell are they doing here?

Jasper voices my thoughts. "What are you doing here?" he hisses.

"We heard from an outside source that you were throwing a party." Lauren purrs.

"Our invitations must have been lost in the mail." Jessica adds.

"You weren't invited." Jasper says flatly.

Lauren's eyes narrow. "So you invite that fat cow over there but not _us?_"

I try not to show my hurt as I turn away.

"Call her that again and I'll throw you out without hesitation." Jasper snaps.

I sigh and go upstairs. Upstairs is closed off from everyone else. The hallways are filled with pictures from Jasper's past.

It is so strange to see pictures of Jasper as such an innocent little boy to the man that he is now.

I go back downstairs when someone calls my name.

_**Jasper**_

The house is filled with people. They are dancing and drinking beer – the fact that my father is allowing alcohol is strange in itself.

Lauren and Jessica are annoying me and I see Bella go upstairs.

"Is Bella okay?" Emmett asks.

"I think she overheard Lauren and Jessica insult her."

Emmett shakes his head. "I don't feel good about leaving her here with those bitches." He sighs. "There will be no one here to protect her."

"Bella can take care of herself." I say.

"Maybe so." He agrees. "But even Bella has a breaking point."

I didn't disagree. It is true after all.

"Jasper, come dance with me!" Alyssa calls.

It's been so long since I've been with someone. This fight with Bella has wiped me out. I go to Alyssa and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. She feels so good, I can't help but moan.

"You like that, Jazz?" she whispers, her hand moving down to my crotch.

"God yes," I kiss along her jaw and collarbone.

"Jazz," she groans. I thrust my hips against her core. She moans and presses her lips against mine.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more... private?"

I shiver at the innuendo. "Of course, darlin'," I lead her up to my room and close the door. Alyssa pushes me down onto the bed and climbs on top.

She leans down and runs her fingers through my hair as she kisses me. My cock hardens when she grinds her core into me and I can't help the groan of pleasure.

"Mm, Jasper." She groans, pulling off her shirt. She is not wearing a bra and her breasts are out on display. Alyssa takes my hand and presses it against one of her breasts.

I open my eyes—I didn't notice when they closed—and stare up at Alyssa. Despite how much I want this, I no longer see Alyssa's face but Bella's.

That scares me and I push her off. "Stop,"

"Jasper?" she sits up. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"Why not?" She asks. "We're not doing anything wrong."

Yes, we are.

"I can't do this." I amend.

She looks at me and pulls the skin tight shirt on. "Fine. If you don't want me, I'll go look for someone who does."

When she leaves, I groan in frustration and bury my face in my hands.

I don't know how much longer this can go on.

Needing a distraction, I go back down to the party. Emmett is standing nearby, talking to Jason Reed, a friend of his from the football team. I make my way over there, dodging past people who are rushing by.

"Emmett,"

"Later Reed," he says before turning to look at me. "What's up Whitlock?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Hmm," I shake my head. "Have you seen Bella? I need to talk to her."

"I think she left."

"She left? But how did she get home? My parents drove you here."

Emmett nods. "She got a ride home with Angela Webber."

"Why did she leave without saying goodbye?"

"Dude, when was the last time Bella talked to you?"

That strikes a cord. He is right, of course. "Thanks, Em."

I know I have to talk to her. I want to make things better before I leave for UW.

_**Bella**_

"Bella," Rosalie calls my name.

"Hey, Rose. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." she says. She looks flushed.

"You sure? You're acting a little jumpy."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just... Emmett and I need a little alone time."

"I don't need the details." I hold up my hands before she could start. "So you want me to tell Charlie that Emmett is staying here tonight?"

"Would you?"

"Sure. I suppose." I roll my eyes. "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?"

Rosalie swallows and looks away. "Rose, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright. I'm going to find Jasper. I need to talk to him about... things." I look around for him. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I thought I saw him go upstairs. He might have wanted to get away from all the noise." Rose says distractedly.

"Thanks, Rosie."

I make my way through the throng of people and head upstairs. I can still feel the music vibrating against the floors. Jasper's room is at the end of the hall. The door is slightly ajar but when I knock lightly, there is no answer.

"Jasper?"

I open the door further and peak inside. What I see makes me want to vomit in my mouth. Jasper still hasn't changed.

Alyssa Anderson is straddling his hips and her back completely exposed. Her shirt is lying on the bed beside them and Jasper's hand is groping her breasts.

I swallow back a cry and shut the door. Clearly they don't want to be disturbed.

Stumbling down the stairs, I see Angela Webber making her way to the door. "Angela!" I call her name, shouting over the music.

She turns around and sees me. I make my way to her. "Do you think you can drive me home? I came here with Emmett and Rosalie and neither is ready to leave."

"Sure Bella,"

I nod and grab my purse from the closet. I follow Angela out to her car and she drives me home. It is silent and for once, I wish we could talk. I don't want to think.

"Thanks for this, Angela." I say.

"You're welcome, Bella." She smiles.

I never realized just how sweet Angela is. She is in my grade and nothing like any of the other whores who try to get into bed with someone they can't.

"Have a nice summer, Bella." Angela says when she drops me off.

"Thanks, Angela. You too."

"See you in September."

I nod and go up to the house. Charlie is still awake, which is not odd since it is only ten thirty. He looks surprised to see me home though.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing home so early?"

"I wasn't feeling that great."

"How did you get home?"

"Angela Webber dropped me off."

"I see." He says. "And where's Emmett?"

"He's staying with Jasper tonight."

"Oh."

"I think I'm going to go to bed early." I say. "I kind of tired." I kiss Charlie on the head before making my way to the stairs. "Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Bella."

**xXx**

The sounds of someone breaking in woke me from my nightmare. I slip out of bed and make my way downstairs in alarm. It probably isn't wise to go down there without waking Charlie but I have no choice.

I peak around the corner and see only Emmett.

"Emmett?" I ask. "What are you doing home? I thought you were staying at Jasper's tonight."

He picks up the bottle of whiskey and chugs. This is not good. "Em?" I go down the rest of the stairs and sit beside him on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

He is twirling a ring around his fingers, her shoulders slumped. "I asked Rosie to marry me."

"You did? Oh, Emmett, that's great."

"Yeah." He agrees. "If she said yes,"

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"She said no."

"Oh." I shook my head, unable to believe that Rosalie said no to him. They are both so in love. "Will you two be okay?"

"No."

"Come on, Em, don't say that."

"No, Bella. You don't get it. Not only did she refuse my proposal but she also broke up with me."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Rosalie broke up with you?"

He nods and buries his head in his hands. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I saw Alyssa Anderson about to fuck Jasper."

Emmett raises his head. "How does that make me feel better?"

I think about it. "It doesn't." I admit. "I just needed to tell someone."

He wraps his arm around me. "This was supposed to be a good day. Now it's turned out to be the worst day of my life."

"I'm sorry Em. I should have realized something was wrong with Rose."

"You talked to her?"

"Yep. Before I walked in on Jasper and Alyssa,"

"I'm sorry, kid."

"How do you do it, Em?"

"Do what?"

"Live every day, even after all this shit has happened."

Emmett is silent for a while, thinking. "It's hard." He admits. "But living is better than suffering by any means."

I tilt my head up to look at him. "How do you think you'll handle your breakup with Rose?"

"I'm just gonna have to leave for the summer." He says. "Get away from Forks."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Maybe Arizona?"

"To stay with Mom?"

"I suppose."

"Neither of you will set foot in Arizona until your mother gets over whatever addiction she's on now." Charlie said from the stairs.

We both turn around and look at him. "Dad,"

"If you both want to leave Forks for the summer, you can go to Denny's place in New Hampshire."

Emmett and I look at each other.

"Uncle Denny?"

"How many other Dennys do you know?"

We don't answer. "He's been wanting to see you kids lately. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you after all these years."

"That sounds great, Dad."

Emmett nods in agreement.

"Alright, I'll call in the morning."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Get to bed. Both of you," Charlie says. "And Emmett, I'll have coffee waiting for you in the morning. I'm sure the hangover you'll have it better than any lecture I could give you."

Emmett nods.

"Night Dad,"

**A/N: Okay. So... I'm sorry about the long wait. It's been hard getting this chapter out. And I've been stuck on inspiration lately. RL has been rough. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, So I apologize for the epically long wait. I know I said I would update in July and it's almost the end. But, I had trouble writing this chapter. Just a note, there were a few people who wanted to get to the present so there will be a few time skips. What I write will only be things that are relevant for future chapters. Anyway, this probably has a lot of mistakes but I don't give a shit about it anymore. I can't look at this chapter anymore. I apologize for it in advance. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters. I only own the plot. And Denny and Nick. **

Chapter 14

_**June 2005**_

_**Bella**_

I wake up the next morning with a headache. I don't know why, it's almost as though Emmett is transferring his hangover to me.

Speaking of Emmett, I still can't believe that Rose broke up with him. If she was going to break his heart, she could have at least warned me. Emmett when he's drunk it never a good thing. Emmett when he's drunk _and_ upset is practically a catastrophe. I am glad Charlie is letting us go to visit Uncle Denny for the summer. We both need time away from this horribly small town.

Emmett opens the door and looks inside. "Hey Bells."

I stare at Emmett in shock. I can't believe how he looks. I've never seen him without a small. He is wearing sweatpants and a warn T-shirt and he looks paler than I've ever seen him.

"Quit gaping like a fish, Bella. You're going to catch flies."

At least he has _some_ humour left in him. The small smile he has on his face drops and his shoulders droop. "Are you going to be okay, Emmett?"

"No." He mumbles.

I get off the bed and walk to him, hugging him around the waist. "It's going to be okay, Emmett. You'll see."

"If only I was as optimistic as you, Bella."

"How's your head?"

"Pounding,"

"Well, it's your own fault." I say, getting out of bed. "Only you would be stupid enough to drink _that _much."

He shrugs. "Emmett, Isabella, it's time for you to get up! Your plane is leaving this afternoon." Charlie calls from downstairs.

Emmett and I glance at each other. "I thought he was only going to _call_ Uncle Denny." He says.

I shrug and go downstairs. Emmett follows behind. Charlie holds up the plane tickets. "I was going to surprise you with the trip. Turns out, you both need it more than I thought."

Emmett blinks. "Thanks Dad."

I nod my head in agreement. "So... Uncle Denny _knows _we're coming?"

"Of course he does. We had this planned out for weeks."

"Right,"

"I shottie the shower first," I shout.

"Aw, Bells..." Emmett covers his ears and groans.

I bite my lip and shrug. "Sorry Em,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

**xXx**

Emmett and I sit in the airport while Charlie gets coffee from the cafe. I lean my head against Em's shoulder and sigh.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"How did things change this quickly?" I wonder. "How did you and Rose go from being so in love to breaking up and moving across the country for the summer and Jasper and I—" I trail off, not sure how to finish.

"God must be spiting us."

"Must be," I say. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly _did_ Rose break up with you? I kinda understand why she would refuse the proposal since you've both only graduated from high school but why would you break up?"

"Rosie didn't want to be tied down." He says. "She wants to start University with a fresh start."

"Really?" I look at him in astonishment. "She actually said that?"

"Well, the way she said it was a bit nicer. That's pretty much what she meant though."

"Ouch." I shake my head. "I'm sorry, Emmett."

"I guess it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

Charlie walks towards us with his coffee in hand. "Looks like your plane is boarding," He says.

A voice over the speakers comes on, telling us it's time to board."

"Have a good summer with Denny, you two." Charlie says, hugging me tightly. "And don't get into too much trouble while you're down there." He looks at Emmett.

"Why does everyone always assume _I'm_ the one that gets into trouble?"

"Uh... 'cause you are."

Emmett sticks his tongue out.

"Call me when you get there so I know you got their okay."

"See ya, Dad." I call as Emmett and I walk towards the terminal. He waves and I know he waits until we're gone before leaving.

"I feel kinda bad about leaving the old man all alone for the summer." Emmett comments as we make our way to our seats.

I shrug. "He's probably thrilled that we aren't there to drive him crazy. He has three months to do whatever he wants without having to worry about us." I point out. "It has been a while since it was just him at home for any length of time."

Emmett nods. "I guess so."

"Dad'll be alright." I say. "What the worse that can happen?"

"He can set the house on fire." He says immediately.

I frown, realizing he was right. "Let's... just trust that Dad knows better." I glance at Emmett and notice him wince. "You still have a headache?"

"You can say that."

"Well, it's your own fault for getting stupidly drunk."

"Yeah, yeah," He mutters. "I'm going to get some sleep. Hopefully by the time we get to Hanover, my hangover with be gone."

I roll my eyes and pull out my book, getting lost in the story of Catherine and Heathcliff.

Many hours later, we are getting off the plane when a man wearing jeans and a black T-shirt is waiting, holding a sign with our names on it.

Emmett and I look at each other. "Where's Denny?"

He shrugs and we walk over to the man. "You Emmett and Isabella Swan?"

"Yes." Emmett answers at the same time I say, "It's Bella."

"Who're you? Where's Denny?" Emmett demands, rather rudely.

I elbow him in the ribs. "Be nice." I hiss.

The man chuckles and shakes his head. "It's fine, Bella. Denny had to work today. He couldn't find anyone to take his shift and asked me to pick you up." He explains. "My name is Nick." He adds. "I'm Denny's partner."

I realize immediately what he means but Emmett doesn't because he's a little slow in the head. "It's nice to meet you, Nick. Shall we go get our bags?" I suggest before Emmett says something rude.

Nick nods his agreement and leads us through the airport. Emmett walks silently beside me, mulling over something. "Why would Denny send his partner to pick us up?"

"Emmett, you idiot, Nick is Denny's boyfriend."

There is a long pause and Emmett blinks. "Denny's _gay_?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Nah, I have no issue with homosexuality."

"Then what's wrong?" I ask, fighting back giggles. Hearing him say homosexuality wasn't something I ever thought I'd hear coming from his mouth.

"I was just wondering why Charlie doesn't know."

I had to agree. I move closer to Nick as we got to baggage claim. I am a little curious about his relationship with my uncle. "Hey Nick, how long have you and Denny been dating?"

His lips twitch as he fights a smile. I think he knew to expect this. "We've been together for about a year. We um... moved in together about three months ago."

"How did you two meet?" I ask after grabbing my bag when it comes. People are fighting their way through the crowd to get their luggage.

"We met through a mutual friend. We were at the same party and hit it off."

"That's great. Congratulations." I say.

He smiles. "Come on. Let's get going. Denny should be home by the time we get to home." He says and leads us out to the car.

"How come Charlie doesn't know?" Emmett asks.

Nick's shoulders sags. Emmett and I exchange glances. "I love the man to pieces but he's a huge coward."

"So, he's afraid of how Charlie will act?" Emmett wonders. "It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Denny has never been married and he's been alone for so long."

We fall silent and I look out the window as we drive to Denny's house. It's been so long since we've been back here and it is nice to be out of Forks. It was great to be able to lose oneself, even if it was only for a couple of months.

When Nick pulls up into the drive way, I see Denny staring out the window. Charlie and Denny are so alike sometimes it's almost laughable.

Denny comes outside and hugs us long and hard. "It's so good to see you, even if it is under awful circumstances."

Emmett winces. "Thanks Denny."

"Sorry." He rubs his face. "You two hungry? I was just about to make lunch."

"Sure. I'm starving." Emmett says.

"What else is new?"

Denny chuckles and kisses Nick on the cheek. "These two weren't too awful, were they?"

"Nah. They were great."

"Yeah. So Denny, when you going to tell Pops about Nick?" Emmett asks as we sit at the table.

I fought the urge to smack him in the head when Denny's shoulders sag a little. "You don't have to be ashamed, Uncle Denny. Dad's not going to think badly of you."

"I'll tell him soon." He says.

Nick wraps his arms around Denny's waist and they kiss. Emmett grimaces and looks away. I try not to intrude on their moment. This is going to be a long summer, but I am looking forward to getting to know Nick.

_**Jasper**_

I need to see Bella.

I can't leave Forks with the way things ended.

I wince as I realize that it has already ended. Bella will no longer come to me for things anymore.

I need to talk to her if I want any form of friendship with her. We may not end up being exactly the way we once were but at least she'll still be in my life.

As I make my way towards the Swan house, I notice Rosalie's car in the driveway. I wonder what she is doing there.

I make my way up the driveway. Charlie is standing in the door, talking to Rose. "Hey Chief Swan,"

"Jasper."

"Is Bella here?"

He shook his head. "No. She's not."

"When is she coming back? I need to talk to her."

Charlie sighs and runs a hand over his face. "Bella and Emmett are gone for the summer."

Rosalie stiffens. "W-what?"

"They needed to get away so they left."

"Where did they go?" I ask, not really wanting to now.

"They went to visit their uncle." He says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

"Thanks Chief."

Rosalie and I walk to our cars. "How come you didn't know where Emmett went?"

"Em and I got into a fight yesterday. I came to apologize."

"What happened?"

"I broke up with him."

I stare at her in amazement. "You broke up with him? Why would you do that? You two were hopelessly in love."

"We wanted different things. I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice." It explains why Emmett left so suddenly. He was supposed to stay with me last night and then bailed shortly after.

"You have no right to judge me, Jasper Whitlock. You royally screwed up with Bella. She was the best thing that ever happened to you and you decided to go and screw it up."

"It was an accident."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jasper. Hopefully one day you'll take your head out of your ass and realize that Bella means more to you than you think." She gets into her car and drives away.

As I stand next to my car, I can't believe how much has changed. How could so much change in such a short period of time?

I head home, thinking about sending Bella an email. "Mom?" I call. "Dad? Anyone home?"

There is no answer. Frowning, I make my way to the kitchen. On the counter is a note from my mom.

_Jasper, _

_Your dad won a trip for a couples cruise so we'll be gone for three weeks. We were going to tell you yesterday but you were preoccupied. Don't do anything stupid and we'll call you as soon as we can. Love you._

_Mom and Dad._

Great. So not only is my best friends gone but so are my parents. What the hell am I supposed to do for the summer? This is going to be a long, boring summer.

**xXx**

_**August 2004**_

Time passes slowly. I never thought it would be this bad. I miss my friends and I wish everything would just go back to the way things used to be.

As the summer passes, I spend most of it in La Push, hanging out with some of the guys. Jacob had come back home for the summer but I avoid him like the plague. I don't need a reminder of how bad I screwed up. I just want Bella. I don't want to go to school the way things are.

But I have a feeling that's exactly what's going to happen.

I shake my head as I box my things. It's nearly time to start heading to Seattle. Mom and Dad came back from their cruise, tanned and happier than ever. It was disgusting.

Mom comes into my room as I am packing up my books.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm peachy."

"No need for the sarcasm." She says.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I get it. You're disappointed in me. You hate that I hurt Bella. I hate myself for that. I don't need you to remind me of that."

"People change, sweetheart. You have firsthand experience with that. If you don't believe that this will get better, than it won't. You'll have to harbour all that anger and frustration until it wears you down. I hate watching you beat yourself up about it."

I nod.

"Don't worry baby. Everything will work out eventually."

I doubt that but I don't say anything.

Instead, I turn my attention back to my things and continue packing.


	16. Chapter 16

***Peeking out from behind couch* Hi. Sorry, for the long wait. As I've probably mentioned before, I've been having a serious case of writers block. But here's a new chapter! **

**This will probably confuse some of you but unless you READ THIS BEFORE YOU START: This chapter is slit up into different periods. However, it all happens in the course of one year. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I only own the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 15

_**Bella**_

**August 2005**

The summer is slowly coming to an end and Emmett and I are reluctant to go back to Washington. Neither of us wants to face the inevitable but we know we have to. Emmett is going to see Rosalie at U.W and I'm going to have to suffer through an entire year without my only friends.

I cringe, just at the thought of having to face Jessica and Lauren. They are total sluts and were particularly gleeful every time they did something to me.

A couple of days before we have to leave, I stare up at the ceiling, contemplating my options. I wonder if Denny and Nick would mind if I finished off my last year of high school here, in Hanover. Dad knows that I'm teased by the other students at Forks High but he doesn't know the extent of it. Emmett always makes it seem unimportant than it really is, mostly because I can't stand to see the pity every time something happens. Emmett being there is one thing. But having to see the look on your father's face is not something I want to see.

"Bella, you getting up soon?" Denny calls through the door.

"Yeah," I sit up and stretch. I will talk to Denny and Nick about it. Maybe if they agree, they will let me stay with them. This summer has actually been very enjoyable. I like being here. Nick even took me on a tour of Dartmouth. Apparently, he went there when he went to college and knew some people. He said he would put in a good word for me, but that I shouldn't get too excited.

After having a shower and getting ready, I make my way downstairs. Emmett is sitting at the table, stuffing his face with Nick's delicious waffles.

Nick looks up from the newspaper he's reading. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning," I sit at the table and put some waffles on my plate before Emmett inhales them.

"Are you two ready to go back to Forks? You're leaving at the end of the week." Denny reminds us. It is Thursday and our flight is early Saturday morning.

Emmett nods. "All my stuff is packed and ready to go."

"What about you, Bella?" Denny asks.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you after breakfast." I say, addressing both Denny and Nick.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"I suppose."

Emmett looks at me with concern. I know he wonders what it is I want to talk to them about. I stare at him and tell him I'd tell him later.

He nods and goes back to his breakfast.

Once breakfast is finished and the dishes are clean, Denny, Nick, and I sit at the table. Denny is holding Nick's hand as he looks at me with concern. "Is everything okay, Isabella?" I grimace. He knows I don't like being called Isabella.

"I was wondering if... it's possible for me to stay here with you two for my last year of high school."

They both look at me for a long moment. "I'm sorry?"

"I know I'm putting you in an awkward position by asking this but I want to stay here to finish my senior year of high school. I don't really have anything left in Forks and there is only so much teasing I can stand without cracking."

"You get teased at school?"

I nod and look at my hands. "Does Charlie know about that?"

"He knows a little but not all. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have Charlie talk to the school because the other kids are picking on me? They just find other ways to do it without making it look obvious." I huff and cross my arms. "Now that Emmett and them have graduated, there is no stopping them from doing whatever they want." I sigh and look at them, pleadingly. "Please, Denny."

Nick and Denny exchange glances. "Why don't you give us some time to think about it, Bella?" Denny says.

I agree and go outside to sit on the patio chairs. Emmett is out there, playing with Nick's husky Ozzie. Sometimes Emmett reminds me so much of a child it's laughable.

Emmett sees me sitting there and leaves Ozzie to his own devices to join me. "So sis, what was that all about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I joke.

"Spill it, Bella."

I sigh and lean the chair back, letting the sun warm my face. It is nice to feel the sun. You rarely ever see the sun in Forks.

"I asked them if I could stay here for my senior year of high school."

Clearly, Emmett is not expecting that. His mouth hangs open before it snaps closed. "Okay, I can see why you'd want to do that." He says. "Most of the kids at Forks high aren't exactly nice."

I nod. "What did Denny say?"

"He's talking to Nick about it." I answer. "I'm just wondering what Charlie's going to say."

"Oh yeah." He chuckles. "Both his kids are leaving. That will be an unfortunate blow to his ego. He'll think it was something _he _did."

"It could never be something he did. Charlie is too good for his own good."

"Depends on your definition of good," Denny says, startling us. "Bella, Nick and I have been talking, and, if this is really something that you want, we're okay with it."

"Really?"

He nods. "But, you have to talk to Charlie about it. If he's okay with you staying here, then that's settled."

I jump and throw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He chuckles and kisses me on the forehead. "Go call Charlie. If he says you can stay then we'll register you at the school."

"Thank you."

"Enough with the thank you." He hands me the phone. "Call him."

_**ooo**_

"What did Charlie say?" Emmett asks, falling onto my bed.

"Well, he wasn't really happy but once I explained everything, he reluctantly agreed that it was for the best."

"What were the conditions?"

"Home for all the holidays, breaks, and summer. And I have to call him at least twice a week."

"Seems fair,"

"It is." I agree.

_**ooo**_

The end of August is coming and I have finished packing all the things I want to take with me to Hanover. Charlie had most of it shipped earlier so I didn't have to worry.

For the most part, I was helping Emmett move to his apartment in Seattle.

We have just finished loading up the truck and we're ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asks.

I nod and he starts Emmett's Jeep, as Emmett is taking the van.

_**October 2005**_

Two months have passed since I came to Hanover. So far, everything is amazing.

I never would have thought I would actually like going to school but I do. It was so different from Forks. I was able to start over and be someone knew.

I have a couple of close friends. I talk to Emmett constantly and he seems to like school as well. He sometimes tells me what's going on with Jasper but not often.

With Halloween coming up, everyone is ecstatic about the Halloween party. Jenna and Aislinn have been trying to get me to go costume shopping with them.

About a week before the party, I reluctantly agree.

"We're going to have so much fun." Aislinn says. "Now, what are you going to go as?"

"Why can't I go as myself?" I mumble.

"Honestly Bella, you can't go as yourself. That's not the point of Halloween." Jenna says, rolling her eyes. Her British accent always comes out strong when she was annoyed. And lately, that's a lot.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I'll go as a witch."

"Not bloody likely." Jenna says. "Ash and I will pick out your costume. You will wear it and you will not complain."

"Yes, Mother."

"Don't be such a smart ass, Bella." Aislinn admonishes.

In the end, Jenna and Aislinn chose a fairy costume that was far more revealing than I felt comfortable in. It was way too short. It was pretty much a white spaghetti strapped bodysuit with a ruffled skirt made of fake leaves. The wings were transparent but fit nicely on my back. I have to admit, when I look in the mirror, I actually feel kind of... sexy.

"That is so hot." Aislinn says as she looks at me in the mirror.

"Really?"

Both of them nod. "You are going to knock them dead." Jenna adds.

Jenna and Aislinn both find their own costumes. Jenna goes as a sexy sailor and Aislinn found a brown Victorian styled Pirate dress. Suffice to say, we look amazing.

"Just wait until Halloween."

_**Jasper**_

_**December 2005**_

"Jesus." Emmett swears.

"What's wrong?"

"I just saw pictures of Bella from Halloween. And that definitely did _not_ look like my sister." I look over his shoulder and nearly fall over.

Bella is standing beside two girls, looking utterly gorgeous. I've never seen her smiling that much, or even that much skin. Who knew Bella actually had... boobs?

I watch as Emmett goes through all the pictures.

"Jeez, I can use these as blackmail if I ever need to."

I look at him in confusion.

"Clearly Charlie has no idea about this. If I ever needed to, I can use them against her."

"Somehow I doubt Bella is that stupid."

"Whatever." He looks at the clock. "I have to pick Bella up from the airport soon." He swivels around on the chair. "Are you going home for the holiday?"

I nod. "My mom's been begging since I didn't go home for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, well. That's your own fault."

"Mmm, Bella made the best turkey on Turkey Day."

I snicker. Even at his age, Emmett still calls Thanksgiving 'Turkey Day'. I guess some things never do change.

"Is Bella staying for the whole holiday?" I ask. I still need to speak to her.

"Nah. Her friend Jenna invited her to Colorado so Bella's leaving two days after Christmas."

"What's she doing in Colorado?"

"Skiing,"

I raise an eyebrow. "Bella's going skiing? Seriously?"

"Her friends talked her into it." He shrugs. "I should get going. See you in Forks."

When Emmett is gone, I look at the photos Bella posted on her blog. I didn't even know she had a blog. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I don't know anything about Bella anymore.

_**ooo**_

"So Bella how's Hanover?" My mom asks over Christmas dinner.

"It's great, actually." Bella smiles widely. "My friends and I are going skiing in a couple of days. Her parents invited us, so I'm really excited."

"I still can't get over the fact that _you're _going skiing." Emmett laughs.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Bella," Charlie warns.

Emmett sticks his tongue out behind Charlie's back. I sit and watch them banter. It reminds me so much of our childhood. The only thing missing is Rosalie. Since she broke up with Emmett, I rarely see her.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go talk while the men clean up." Mom says, taking Bella by the arm.

I look at Dad and he sighs. "We'd better get cleaning or we'll be here all night."

_**Bella**_

Charlotte and I have a nice talk while the boys are cleaning.

"How are things, really?" she asks.

"They're fine, really."

"Tell the truth, Isabella."

I huff and lean against her. "They're okay. I just... I wish everything that happened this past year didn't happen. I don't like feeling estranged from Jasper."

"Yes, this is the longest the two of you have ever been apart."

I nod. "It's weird, but at the same time, I can't help but think things were supposed to turn out this way. In the long run, I'm better off where I am. I actually have girlfriends and I'm happy."

"I'm glad you're happy, Bella. I've had to watch you suffer for so long." She pauses. "Bella, do you think somehow, you and Jasper might be able to rekindle your friendship?"

"I... I don't think we'll ever be in the same place we were." I mumble. "As much as I would love to be there, Jasper really hurt me."

Charlotte nods and wraps her arms around me, pulling me against her. "I understand, sweetheart. I do." She kisses my forehead and together, we watch the fire burn in the fireplace.

_**March 2006**_

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack." It is the first thing I hear when I answer the phone.

"What?"

"Harry had a heart attack."

"Is he...?"

"He died."

"Oh, god. How's Charlie? Harry was his best friend." Then I remember Harry's family. "How's Sue?"

"Charlie's been keeping her company." Emmett answers. "Can't say the same about Seth and Leah,"

"Oh, yeah. When's the funeral?"

"This Saturday,"

"I'll be home for him." I say. I had already planned to come home for Spring Break so it shouldn't be too hard to get out of school early.

_**ooo**_

Denny and Nick drop me off at the airport, and Denny tells me he will see me at the end of the week.

Charlie and Emmett wait for me at the airport in Seattle. Emmett hugs me and murmurs how happy he was to see me. I don't say anything when I hug Charlie. He looks like he's going to cry.

"Let's go home," he says.

The drive is silent. This is not what I had in mind when I made plans to come home. I have yet to speak to Jasper. Will this be the time I finally talk to him?

I think over it all the way home.

Saturday comes early. Charlie and Emmett are dressed in a black suit. I dress in black dress.

I hold Charlie's hand as the service starts. Charlie's other hand is being squeezed to death by Sue. Tears are running down her face as she listens to Billy speak of all the great things about Harry. Jacob is across the aisle, holding Leah's hand. Charlie squeezes my hand when he gets up to make his speech. Emmett is sitting in silence, staring down at his hands.

When we were little, Charlie and Harry used to take Emmett and me out fishing with them. I remember the first time. We were sitting out on the lake, our little fishing polls in our hands. Harry had helped me put the worm on the hook and draw it out into the water while Charlie did the same for Emmett.

We sat in silence and a little while later, something pulled on my hook. I cried out and Harry helped me reign it back in because I wasn't strong enough to do it by myself.

I caught the biggest fish that day. Charlie and Harry were so happy for me but Emmett was jealous.

Tears began to slip down my face. I bury my face in Charlie's side. He looks down at me and wraps his arm around me, holding me close to him. I feel Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

Poor Sue, I think. I can't even begin to understand how she's feeling.

_**May 2006**_

I GOT INTO DARTMOUTH!

_**June 2006**_

Graduation is finally here. I stand next to the stairs as Nick takes pictures. Denny is freaking out because he is worried Charlie will find out about Nick.

Nick is thrilled because he is tired of hiding the truth.

The two of them are throwing off completely different signals it is making me wary.

"Relax." Nick says, squeezing Denny's shoulder. "He'll be fine with it."

"You don't know Charlie like I do."

"Relax, Uncle Denny. You're stressing." I say.

"Not helping, Isabella."

I ignore him and put the navy blue cap and gown on. I look at myself in the mirror. My face is flushed with excitement.

My phone vibrates. I take it out and look down.

_Going to be late. Meet you at the school. _

"Charlie's going to be late. He said to meet him at the school."

"Great!" Nick says. "I'll drive."

I shake my head and follow him out to the car.

The ride is silent. I don't want to say anything that will stress Denny out further. When we pull up into the school's parking lot, I see Charlie, Emmett and, surprisingly, Sue.

I jump out of the car and make my way to them. "Congratulations, Bella." Emmett says, picking me up and swirling me around.

I smile. "Thanks Emmett." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Off you go, Isabella. You don't want to be late."

I stick my tongue out at him and make my way inside. Mr. Gregory, the vice principal is lining everyone up in order.

Finally, it begins. I smile as I take my seat. The vice principal reads off the names as Mrs. Greene hands out the diplomas. I grin widely and wave as Jenna and Aislinn receive their diplomas. Finally, it's my turn.

"Isabella Swan, Honours, she will be studying photography and English literature at Dartmouth." I hear the embarrassing clapping and hooting of my family and my face flames.

I make my way to Jenna and Aislinn. We are squished together in a tight hug.

"We're done!" Aislinn shrieks over the noise.

I nod and turn when I hear Mrs. Greene's announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly introduce the graduating class of 2006!"

All the caps are thrown into the air. I smile as it falls to the ground.

**

* * *

**

**Hoped you liked it. If you want to check out the halloween costumes, there are pictures of them on my blog. Link is on my profile **

**Review Please. **


End file.
